More Than Words
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: After so many years of hero-worship, Kent has become discouraged with his one-sided feelings for Chandler. Will fate step in and change everything? Takes place after the end of Series 4. *Chapter 11 & 12 are up*. Completed.
1. Merry Go Round

Hello there!

Decided to write again after being bogged down by work. Suffering from Whitechapel withdrawal so I had to do something fun and constructive. :)

This story is not related to any of my other Kent/Chandler fanfics. It heavily emphasizes Kent's point of view and refers to Spoilers from Series 4. This was intended to be a continuation from the ending. Keep reading if you have already seen episode 6, or just don't care. I was inspired to give Kent some much needed attention because Chandler was so mean to Kent :(

I hope you will enjoy this one. As always, thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Whitechapel.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Merry Go Round**

Detective Constable Emerson Kent sighed heavily as he looked over to where the object of his unrequited affections sat. It had been a week after they had wrapped up the Cult Case and the team had gone to the pub for some much needed relaxation. They were supposed to have gone before, but because of the aftermath of the accident, they had to cancel their original plans. As expected, Chandler had taken the news harder than everyone when they had heard that no one in the transport van had survived the fiery crash, including several accompanying police constables. Not only was it another mark on Chandler's record of failed convictions, it was yet another failure on his part to prevent the perpetrators from perishing. Kent knew how much Chandler blamed himself for these deaths even though it was no fault of his own. He once overheard Miles talking about how Chandler had no hesitations putting himself in harm's way if it meant that he could save someone. This made Kent worry about him even more than he already did. But after so many cases ending sadly, the DI was convinced that he brought nothing but death and despair ever since he arrived in Whitechapel over four years ago.

Whenever Chandler was in this state, it was almost near to impossible to get him to open up about his feelings. Instead, he threw himself headlong into his work. He had become such a workaholic that there were times where Kent suspected that he didn't even go back to his flat at all. Which was why it was such a surprise that he actually agreed to join the staff for drinks, of course after much prodding by DS Miles. The older detective practically had to drag him kicking and screaming from his office. And although Chandler came along, he might as well have been not there at all. The far-off distant look in the DI's blue eyes was unfortunately a familiar sight for Kent. It was worse now than it was during the time after Morgan Lamb's death.

The fact that Chandler refused to acknowledge any kind of possible new relationship made it perfectly clear that he was still hung up on Morgan. Even in death, Kent couldn't escape the hold she had over the DI. How could someone who had known Chandler for such a short time carry so much influence over him? After all he and Kent had been through so much together. He thought that the boss might have trusted in him enough to share his troubles, but obviously he didn't share the same sentiment.

Kent's eyes lingered on him as the DI sat with Buchan and Miles in the same booth. Buchan was making grandiose gestures, no doubt telling another fabulous tale of the macabre from his latest book. Miles rolled his eyes in disdain from time to time at the sheer absurdity of some parts, while Chandler listened politely. Kent couldn't help but sigh again. In reality, the only chance of the DI ever noticing him in the romantic sense would only be in his dreams.

"Why don't I just give up?" Kent asked softly.

"You can't give up now," a familiar voice spoke very closely in his ear. "Not when you've come this far."

Kent jumped back about 10 feet and clutched his chest as his heart beat furiously. "Don't ever do that!"

Mansell laughed as he guzzled down his beer. "You are so obvious Kent. Stop being such a chicken and ask him out on a real date."

"I…I don't know you're talking about," the younger DC replied nervously.

"Kent and Chandler, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Mansell replied in a song-song voice and pursing his lips together making kissy faces. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I was right behind you when you invited the boss to join us the first time. You couldn't have been more obvious."

"Bugger off! Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"After what you did to me, you're lucky I didn't ruin the rest of your pretty-boy face."

"At least I did it to protect my sister. You're just needling me because of spite."

"Give me some credit for having a little bit of class. Believe it or not, I do want you to be happy."

"What?" Kent asked in surprise. "If you're scheming some plot to get back at me, it won't work. I'm on to you."

"Stop being paranoid. Look. It wasn't easy to own up to what you did, especially when you knew how I would react. That took a lot of guts."

"I only did it so I wouldn't have to hear anymore of Riley's nagging. And my personal life is none of your business."

"Deny it all you want, but you can't fool me. Come on Kent. Are you gonna hide your feelings behind hero-worship forever?"

Kent stared into his glass of lager. If someone like Mansell was aware of his feelings, it probably meant that everyone else in the group probably knew as well. Everyone except the only person who mattered. He didn't know why he was hanging on to the hope that Chandler would return his feelings one day. There was a fine line between hope and futility. And recently, he felt like his current relationship with the DI was leaning more toward the latter. But every time Kent wanted to break free from the invisible hold Chandler had on his heartstrings, Chandler would invariably give him something to hang on to, like a life preserver. And in the blink of an eye, Kent would fall back into the same trap all over again.

As Kent looked up, he met Chandler's eyes from across the room. The DI smiled at him gently and Kent smiled back automatically. He felt his heart beat faster against his chest as he looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes. When he realized several years ago that his feelings for his DI went beyond that of boss and subordinate, he knew that he was in for a rough road ahead of him. He just never realized just how difficult it would be. Why did he have to fall in love with someone he could never have?

"Because you're a bloody fool, that's why," he berated himself silently.

* * *

Kent's mind wandered aimlessly as he made his way through the aisles of his local supermarket doing his weekly shopping run for groceries. His thoughts were consumed with his complicated relationship with his DI as it did most nights when he was alone. He would have laughed if his situation wasn't so pitiful. It took him years before he could even admit to himself that he had fallen for his boss. It was natural in the beginning for him to look up to the DI. But somewhere along the way, those feelings had metamorphosed into an all-consuming love for him. Whenever Chandler smiled, especially when it was directed toward him, Kent felt like his heart would explode from happiness. Every pat on the shoulder made him feel as though he was the most important person in Chandler's life.

But in a way, their relationship almost bordered on abuse in the sense that no matter how Chandler treated him, Kent would always come back to him. And he would always get hurt over and over again. First it was DI Norroy, then Morgan Lamb, and now the most recent incident with Chandler after the brush up with Mansell. Granted, Kent was partially at fault for the role that he played and he knew that Chandler was disappointed in him, but after all the years of unwavering support he had given Chandler, Kent thought that he would have gotten a little bit of slack. And yet, he couldn't put the blame entirely on his DI. After all, he had absolutely no clue how deep Kent's feelings for him were.

Kent knew that he should have given up by now. Chandler was Chandler and that meant he kept himself behind that impenetrable fortress of emotional solitude. When was he ever going to learn that nothing would ever change? Kent was so engrossed in his personal malaise that he wasn't watching where he was going and unfortunately collided into the person in front of him.

"Oh, pardon me," a deep male voice apologized as he turned around and steadied Kent by the arms. "Are you all right?"

Kent looked up spellbound into the one of the most handsome faces he had ever seen next to Chandler. He guessed the taller man to be in his early thirties, but he could easily be in his mid-twenties as well. The first thing Kent noticed was that this stranger had piercing brown eyes. No, they weren't just brown. They were chestnut brown and had green and gold flecks in them. His reddish brown hair was trimmed neatly and the expensive clothes he wore emphasized his chiseled physique. In a strange way, he reminded Kent of Chandler. Perhaps it was the finely tailored suit or the impeccable way he dressed. As inexperienced as Kent was with relationships, he found himself immediately drawn to this stranger.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. It was my fault, really," Kent replied apologetically as he backed away slightly.

"You must have had a lot on your mind," the other man commented, smiling sympathetically.

"I'm afraid I'm having a bad day."

"I know what that's like. You want to talk about bad days? I was supposed to meet my client, but got lost several times on the tube and so missed my appointment. I nearly cost my company one of its most influential clients. Then I got drenched in the rain and ruined my best shoes in the process. And that was just yesterday."

"You aren't from around these parts, are you?"

"Los Angeles. I feel silly because I've been in London dozens of times and I still can't seem to find my way around."

"That's quite a long trip for you to be making just to go to the supermarket."

"Believe or not, this is for business purposes. By the way, I'm Dylan Walsh," the charming man introduced himself extending his hand. Kent shook it politely.

"Emerson Kent. Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you."

"Do you always dress up so formally when you go out shopping for groceries?"

"Only when I feel like it," he joked, making Kent laugh.

The other man was dressed in a well-tailored 3-piece navy blue business suit with a burgundy tie and matching burgundy handkerchief in his breast pocket. The suit was magnificently fitted and it reeked of class and elegance. It was no wonder he reminded Kent of Chandler.

"Actually, the client whose appointment I missed was very understanding, but my supervisor wasn't. As punishment, our firm is giving an informal potluck dinner party and I'm being forced to bring a dish. I can't cook to save my life and my boss knows it."

"Do you know what you want to make?"

"Anything that is edible and won't cause heartburn. Do you have any suggestions? I could really use some advice."

"If you're not picky, I could recommend some comfort food. It's not glamorous, but it's a family favorite and very satisfying."

"Is it fool-proof?"

"Absolutely. It's so simple that even a child could make it."

"Yes, but will I be able to?"

"You never know unless you try, will you?"

* * *

"Well, we've gathered all the ingredients and I've written down the instructions for you. You're all set. It's my mother's recipe and there are never leftovers whenever she makes it."

"You're a life-saver, Emerson. Lancashire hotpot sounds scrumptious. I hope I do your mother's recipe justice."

"Just follow my instructions and you won't fail."

"You really went out of your way to help me out. I want you to know that I greatly appreciate it."

"I guess I'm just a sucker for someone in distress."

"I know this is very forward of me, but I have to tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Kent blushed profusely in response. He was not used to getting compliments about his looks. He didn't feel attractive, especially when he compared himself to Chandler. And yet, a part of him didn't mind having his ego pampered. Goodness knows that he could use a shot of confidence at the moment.

"You're being very presumptuous," Kent replied shakily.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I just had to say it. I hope you won't hold it against me."

"I'm not offended," Kent said, suddenly feeling very shy as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm very glad to hear that. If you're not busy tomorrow night, I would love it if you would be my guest at the dinner party."

Kent's head shot up immediately in surprise.

"But…but we just met. You barely know me."

"I know enough. I'm a very good judge of character and I like what I see," Dylan replied, smiling at him. He took out a business card and scribbled something on the back of it before handing it to Kent.

"If you're up to it, it's at 6:00 pm at this location. I hope to see you there. Goodbye Emerson Kent."

Kent stared after the stranger who had just swept him off of his feet before he even knew what hit him. For the first time, his heart fluttered with anticipation and it wasn't because of Chandler.

_To Be Continued_

_Posted on: 26Mar2014_

_A/N: I have to admit, my heart broke for Kent after the last episode of Series 4. I wanted to reach into the TV and give him a big hug. Poor thing keeps getting his chain yanked. I thought I'd do something slightly different this time by introducing another suitor for Kent to make things a little interesting. What will Kent do? :)_


	2. Decisions Decisions

Didn't think I'd post again so soon, did you? :)

Thought I would post up the next chapter up before life finds its way back into my routine. Please enjoy the next installment.

Recap: Kent gets the attention of a handsome suitor but must decide if should accept his invitation.

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Whitechapel.******  
**

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decisions Decisions  
**

Kent stared at the card Dylan had given to him and tapped it against his desk in contemplation. Ever since his encounter with the charming stranger, he had waffled back and forth about a hundred times on whether or not he should accept his invitation. And that was in the span of less than twenty four hours. Up to this point, Kent only had eyes for Chandler. He still wanted him. But would he really be betraying him by going out with someone else? After all, it was innocent enough and it wasn't like he was going to sleep with a person he hardly knew. Besides, he could only take so much loneliness and rejection. And with his flat mates around for company, Kent was in desperate need for more mature companionship.

This was ridiculous. He had no reason to be feeling guilty or disloyal. How could he betray Chandler when the DI barely acknowledged him other than a detective constable? He didn't even know if Chandler even considered him as a friend. In stark contrast, Dylan had made him feel more attractive and desirable in less time than in the five years Kent had known Chandler. Admittedly, he liked the feeling of being pursued by someone else. And besides, Dylan wanted to be with him. Which unfortunately was more than Kent could say for the object of his heart's affections. He had learned his lesson the hard way when he had mistaken Chandler's concern as sympathy several weeks ago. He would not make that mistake again.

"Kent? Kent, did you hear me?"

He jumped back in his chair in surprise as Chandler looked on in concern. He had been standing in front of Kent's desk and had been waiting for his response.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was…I was thinking about something else. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to check with you on the coroner's findings. Did you get a chance to follow up on that lead we discussed at yesterday's meeting?"

"I'm sorry. I…haven't had a chance. I'll work on it right away, sir."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Chandler asked worriedly. He never had to remind Kent twice whenever he gave him an assignment. Something else was occupying his thoughts lately.

Kent's chest tightened in pain when he heard the concern in Chandler's voice. No. He was not going to be fooled again. The only reason Chandler was showing concern was because his report was not ready like he expected it to be, which disrupted his perfect order. Heaven forbid that he would allow personal feelings to interfere in the workplace, especially when it came to their relationship.

"It's nothing that would be of any interest to you."

Chandler hid his surprise at Kent's chilly response. Mansell looked over to Riley, who returned his quizzical look with a raise of her eyebrows and a shrug of the shoulders, as she too was surprised at Kent's unusual response.

"Very well. Let me know your results as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir," Kent replied softly. It was back to business as usual; like it always was.

"By the way Kent, I'm glad to see that the cut at your temple is healing nicely," Chandler remarked before going back to his office. "Before you know it, you'll be back to your old self in no time,"

Kent's fists clenched tightly on top of his desk.

"Just what the hell did he mean 'I'll be back to my old self?'" he thought to himself angrily.

The DI's remark served as painful reminder of how devastated Kent felt that day in his office. He had felt beaten down both physically and mentally at the time as Chandler had done nothing to ease his pain. He had only added to it in the worst possible way. Kent took a moment to maintain his composure as he waited for Chandler to return to his office before he made a beeline for the loo. As Kent looked at his reflection in the mirror, he could see that the faint remnant of his cut was barely recognizable. But of course, Chandler noticed. He always noticed every flaw, especially where Kent was concerned. That was probably how he would always perceive Kent to be. Imperfect. And as everyone knew, there was no room for imperfection in Joseph Chandler's world. At one time, Kent would have jumped through hoops to receive attention from Chandler. But no more. He was tired of being treated like a doormat when it came to his battered emotions. He didn't have to put up with this.

* * *

"Was it me, or did it strike you as strange that Kent wasn't his usual eager self just now?" Mansell asked Riley after Kent left the incident room and Chandler returned to his office.

"No kidding. He would have had that report on the boss' desk the minute he came into work. Did he tell you anything?"

"Not in so many words. But I think he's been feeling a little down lately."

"What makes you say that? You didn't go off on him again, did you?"

"You know me, Meg."

"Yeah, that's why I asked," she replied sarcastically.

"I might have needled him on how he's sweet on the boss. But that's 'cause he's too chicken to confess."

"You know, you could afford to be a little gracious. He did make things right with you and Erica in the end. It couldn't have been easy for him."

"We're past all that. And I didn't mean anything. I was just trying to give Kent a friendly push in the right direction. You know he never would, otherwise."

"Poor kid. He picked the wrong person to have a crush on. Do you think the DI even has the faintest idea?"

"Are you kidding? If he hasn't noticed by now on his own, he's never going to."

"I bet that's why Kent hasn't shown his true feelings. Even if he did, I'd hate to see the look on his face when the boss turns him down. It's not going to be a pretty sight."

"How do you reckon?"

"You know how the DI is. Didn't you see how he cozied up to that toffee-nosed DI from Richmond, and especially Morgan Lamb?"

"You never know. Maybe he swings both ways."

Suddenly Mansell grabbed the back of his head as Miles slapped it in admonishment as he passed by. The DS always seemed to show up when he didn't expect him.

"And there's more of where that came from if you don't get back to work. That goes for the rest of you lot. This isn't EastEnders, you know."

Riley giggled uncontrollably, as did the rest of the staff.

* * *

Kent took a deep breath before entering the reception area where the party was being held. He scanned the crowded room anxiously looking for Dylan. He was feeling apprehensive, not only because he didn't know anyone there, but also because he was regretting his spur-of-the-moment decision to come. Maybe this was a mistake after all. He had only accepted Dylan's invitation because of his knee-jerk reaction to what Chandler said to him. After he had time to calm down and think it over, he realized that he had let his emotions get the better of him as he was having second thoughts. If he left now, maybe Dylan wouldn't see him. He could always say that something suddenly came up and he had to leave right away.

"Emerson! Over here!" Dylan called out from the other end of the room and beckoned him over as Kent was about to turn and leave.

Kent smiled back, feeling immediately at ease the minute their eyes met across the room.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," Dylan replied softly, when Kent reached him.

"I wouldn't miss out on trying your dish. Especially not after all the time we spent at the market getting everything. How did it turn out?"

"Everyone's raving about it."

"In a positive way, I hope."

"Thankfully, yes. Even my client says it's the best Lancashire hotpot he's ever had."

"I'll be sure to send my mother his praises."

"She has my eternal gratitude. So, what made you decide to accept my invitation?"

"I needed a change of scenery. Plus, I did a background check on you so that played a part in it as well."

Dylan laughed heartily, making Kent relax.

"You're really something, Emerson. Come on. I want you to meet some of my colleagues."

Kent found himself enjoying the evening immensely, despite his earlier reservations about coming. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. It felt good to take a break from his troubles, even it was only temporary. Kent had to admit that Dylan was the perfect companion. He was funny, charming, witty, and attentive. He was everything that Kent needed. But deep down, he was not who Kent ultimately wanted. He couldn't help thinking about Chandler all night and comparing him to Dylan at every turn, no matter how much he tried not to. It was harder to forget about him than he realized it would be.

"Kent, is that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Kent's eyes widened in surprise as he turned around and came face to face with the last person he wanted to see right at that very moment. Why? Out of everyone in the whole wide world, why did it have to be him?

_To Be Continued_

_Posted on: 29Mar2014_

_Preview: Chandler and Kent have a heart to heart talk.  
_


	3. The Plot Thickens

Aw, I'm so overwhelmed at the responses so far. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. Have a virtual hug {squeezes tightly}

As a token of my appreciation, here's the next chapter fresh off the presses. I'll admit that even I don't know where this story will take us. But part of the fun is in the journey, right? :)

_Recap:_ _Kent unexpectedly comes face to face with Chandler on his date with Dylan._

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Whitechapel.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens**

"I didn't expect to see you here as well, sir."

Chandler fingered the collar of his dress shirt in discomfort at being the only one who came formally dressed, yet again. Although the party had been meant as a casual affair, he came smartly attired as usual. He was looking particularly dashing, much to Kent's chagrin.

"You don't have to address me so formally. We're off duty."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"I wouldn't be here at all if I hadn't promised my host weeks ago that I would come. He's an old friend of the family, so I couldn't back out. If it were up to me, I would have stayed home. Are you here on your own as well?"

Kent was silent for a moment before answering, "No. I'm with someone."

"Oh really?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised. I'm not a complete wallflower, you know."

"Of course not. I didn't mean to imply that you were."

"Just because you don't care about me, doesn't mean that no one else does."

"If I didn't know any better, I could swear that you're upset with me."

"You wouldn't be that far off," Kent replied quietly.

Kent was surprised at his own response. He hadn't intended to snap at his boss, but he was still reeling from what Chandler had said to him earlier. Chandler's expression immediately changed from surprise to regret. He thought that Kent might have put the previous week's exchange between them behind, but he was obviously still harboring some resentment. Chandler couldn't really blame him for the way that he felt. He hadn't been exactly sympathetic to Kent's situation at the time. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned about his DC. What irked him was that Kent had been involved in the altercation with Mansell for the second time even after being warned.

"I wish you would have told me sooner how you really felt."

"What good would it have done? Everyone knows that once you make up your mind, you never change it."

"Kent, please understand. I was only doing my duty. Put yourself in my shoes. What would you have done if our positions were reversed?"

"I would have at least asked if you were all right. Instead, you dismissed me so coldly; like I was a total stranger. "

"I realize that I wasn't sympathetic, but it was never my intention to hurt you."

"You're the head of the department. You can say whatever you want to. My feelings don't matter."

Chandler frowned. "Of course they matter. Kent, you have to understand that my mind was preoccupied and it was a very stressful time for me. When that scuffle happened between you and Mansell the first time, I was already on edge. The most recent incident between you two was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I was appalled that both of you would allow your personal feelings get in the way of a serial murder investigation. I expected better out of my detective constables. I expected better out of you."

"It wasn't like I caused the fight on purpose. And I didn't do it to make your life more difficult. You've already questioned my professionalism. Are you now going to start doubting my intentions as well?"

Chandler was silent for a moment as his thoughts were unreadable.

"I think I'm just making matters worse. Tell me something. Have you ever experienced doubt or uncertainty on the cases we've worked on?"

"No. I always knew you would find a way to crack the case, somehow," Kent replied softly in all honesty. "And you always did."

"Then you have more faith in me than I have in myself because I still have doubts about my abilities leading the group. Lately, we've been acting like a fractured unit instead of a team. I can't have my detectives behaving like a bunch of ruffians and getting into fisticuffs in front of everyone. It reflects badly on us and the department as a whole. We can't afford to let that happen again."

"You mean it reflects badly on you."

"That's not what I said. You're twisting my words."

"Do you deny that the thought has never entered your mind?" Kent challenged him.

"I might have felt that way in the beginning when I first came to Whitechapel, but things are different now."

"I suppose that's true. In the beginning, you used to give me the benefit of the doubt," Kent replied softly.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't just about what happened in my office?"

"Nothing happened. THAT's the problem," Kent replied in frustration.

"Kent, what in blazes are you talking about?"

Kent bit his lower lip, silently chastising himself for almost blurting out the truth.

"Look, I promised not to let you down again. Can we please just forget about it?"

"I'm the one who doesn't want to let you down. And I can't forget about this knowing the way that you feel. I realize that you must see me as a cold and distant person; that I'm incapable of having feelings."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. I'll be the first one to admit it. It's my own fault. But I'm not as heartless as I may appear. I am capable of feeling empathy. Whether you believe me or not, you're the last person I ever want to hurt."

Kent felt his heart flutter in hope, but quickly suppressed the feeling. No. Not again. He couldn't let himself be drawn back to him.

"That may be, sir. But actions speak louder than words," Kent replied softly.

Chandler felt his heart jerk in reaction. How could he make his DC understand?

"Do you know why I was strict with you the other day? The truth is, I expect more from you than everyone else. It's my honest opinion that you have great potential, Kent. I truly believe that you have a great future ahead of you as a detective. And I didn't want to see that future derailed because of a moment of indiscretion and lack of control." Chandler paused momentarily before replying softly, "I didn't want you to end up like Fitzgerald and McCormack."

Kent was visibly startled. He never expected to hear such a heartfelt confession.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I do. If I had kept a closer eye on them, maybe I could have prevented them from going down the path that they chose. I couldn't let that happen to you as well. All I can say in my defense is that when you came into my office, my mind was preoccupied with Josie Eagle missing. I know that I can be abrupt, especially when I'm focused on a case. And regrettably, I sometimes forget to think about other people's feelings. Sooner or later, I invariably end up taking out my frustration out on the nearest person. Just ask DS Miles. He can attest to that, personally."

"I don't need to ask him. I've already been on the other end of that frustration more than once."

Chandler felt uncomfortable at seeing the expression on Kent's face. He remembered that look all too well. It was the same one that Kent had shown when he confronted Chandler about his attraction to Morgan Lamb before he was promptly chastised by the DI.

"Kent, I'm sorry. I know I don't say it enough, but I want you to know that you're a very important and vital member of the team. You ARE a professional in every sense of the word."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"It's the truth. I've always thought you were special and a cut above the rest. And it pains me to realize that I didn't give you the same support that you've always given me."

This time, Kent could not push away the warm feeling that crept its way into his heart.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your honesty."

"Am I forgiven, then?"

Kent nodded his head affirmatively as Chandler looked visibly relieved.

"Good. I hate when things aren't right between us."

"Me too," Kent admitted.

"Well, I'd better let you get on with your evening. I've taken enough of your time already," Chandler replied turning to leave. "Oh, and Kent?"

"Yes, sir?"

"There's one thing I'd like to clarify. You were wrong. I have always cared about you."

Kent stared after him in confusion, not knowing just exactly what the DI meant by that.

* * *

"Emerson? Are you all right?"

"What? I'm sorry. Were you saying something, Dylan?"

"I was asking if you would like to get a breath of fresh air."

"That sounds like a good idea. I've had a throbbing headache for the last half hour." Kent's head had been spinning ever since his talk with Chandler. Fortunately for Kent, Dylan and Chandler had just missed each other. It could have been a very awkward situation to say the least.

"You should have said something. I would have understood if you wanted to leave."

"It's not that bad. And besides, I wanted to be here with you," Kent insisted.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's go out on the terrace, hmm? You'll feel much better."

There was an awkward silence between them as they stood next to each other watching the stars. Suddenly both men turned and called out each other's names simultaneously.

"Emerson…"

"Dylan…"

"You go first," Dylan said.

"You've been terrific, but I can't go on like this. You deserve the truth."

"I felt like something has been on your mind all evening. There's already someone else, isn't there?" Dylan replied softly.

"How did you…"

"I have a confession to make as well. I saw you talking with that blond-haired man earlier. I didn't want to interrupt you since you seemed to know each other, and it looked like you two were in a deep conversation."

"He's just someone I work with and I happened to bump into him. There's nothing between us."

"Emerson, come clean with me. He's the one that's been on your mind all evening, isn't he? Anyone with eyes could see how you're smitten with him."

Kent lowered his gaze to the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You can't help the way you feel. And as the saying goes, all's fair in love and war. I just wish I had gotten to you first."

"So do I," Kent admitted softly. "Unfortunately, it's all one-sided on my part."

"So that's why you came tonight. To get your mind off of him."

Kent raised his head and looked into Dylan's eyes. "No, it's not just that! I really like you, Dylan. I had every intention of seeing where tonight would lead us, but I just can't turn off my feelings for him like a switch after so many years."

"You've carried a torch that long?"

"It's pretty pathetic, isn't it?"

"Emerson, I understand. I don't expect you to forget about him any time soon."

"God! Why can't I forget about him? I could be with someone who would actually return my feelings and I wouldn't have to fight for every little scrap of affection. Instead, I'm head over heels in love with my boss; someone who is so emotionally traumatized that he won't allow himself to care for anyone else. I'm only asking for more heartache and yet I can't bring myself to end this obsession."

"It doesn't sound like an obsession to me. It sounds like someone in love."

"Love isn't supposed to be this way. It's about sharing the same heart and mind and wanting to be with one another. It's supposed to make you feel good. Love isn't supposed to hurt this much."

Dylan suddenly reached over and brought Kent into his arms. He usually wasn't into the emotional type, but the look on Kent's face was too much as he felt an overwhelming urge to comfort this dark-haired, brown-eyed enigma who had captured his attention. Kent was shocked momentarily. Normally he would have rebuffed his advances, but the feeling of having another person's arms around him was too much to resist. Kent allowed Dylan to comfort him as he leaned his cheek against the other man's chest. It was nice to have someone who understood what he was going through. That he wasn't all alone. Perhaps it was the fact that Dylan was a stranger that made it easier for him to be so open with him.

"Would it be all right with you if we still saw each other while I'm here in London?" Dylan asked softly.

Kent pulled back in surprise. "You still want to be with me even after what I just admitted?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to steal your affections. I wouldn't think of it. I just really like you Emerson, and I want to get to know you better. If we can't be involved romantically, then I guess I'll just have to settle for us being friends."

"It won't change anything," Kent replied quietly. "And it wouldn't be fair to you. I would just be using you as a replacement for him."

"Emerson, I'm okay with it."

"But I'M not okay with it. You don't deserve to be treated that way. No one does."

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it. This isn't my first rodeo, you know."

"Rodeo?"

"It's just an American expression. Don't think of it as starting a relationship. Just think of it as a holiday, with two lonely people keeping each other company and no strings attached. For me, it's a win-win situation because I still get to spend time with you."

"Are you for real?"

Dylan laughed softly. "I certainly hope so."

"Be honest with me Dylan. How do you really feel about this?"

"Truthfully, I wish we could be more than friends, but I'm not the kind of person who would

force their affections on someone whose heart belongs to someone else. And besides, you've been in love with this man for some time. I don't think you'll be able to forget about him anytime soon."

"I really wished that I met you first."

"That's the story of my life. Always a second too late. Did you know that I was even born late?"

Kent laughed in spite of their situation. "You made that up."

"Come on. What do you say we ditch this party and go out on the town and have some real fun?"

"I'd love to. But won't your boss get mad?"

"Not really. As long as our client is happy again, then so is he. Did I also forget to mention that the boss is also my father?"

"That explains your overconfidence. I bet you always get your way, don't you?"

"Not always," Dylan replied softly before he quickly put on a big smile. "Shall we go?"

Kent smiled back at him as Dylan put his arm around Kent's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. As they walked away, a solitary figure stepped out from his hiding position on the adjoining terrace. Chandler stared after the two men as they walked further into the distance until they were out of sight. His mouth hung open in shock as he was at a complete loss for words. His relationship with Kent was about face its greatest challenge yet.

_To Be Continued_

_Posted: 01Apr2014_

_Preview: Chandler ponders what to do next now that he knows about Kent's feelings for him._


	4. It's Your Move

Hello again,

It's been a hellish week. I feel like my brain is on vacation. TGIF. Managed to get this chapter up, but the next chapter may take longer. We'll just have to see :)

As always, thank you for reading. Enjoy!

_Recap: Chandler finally knows about Kent's feelings for him. What now?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Whitechapel.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's Your Move**

"Damn it!" Chandler cursed as he pushed away the case file in front of him on his desk abruptly. He couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried. The usually cool and composed DI was behaving very unlike himself. It was no wonder, considering what he had just discovered the previous evening. He leaned back in his chair and looked out of his office window overlooking downtown London. He couldn't believe it. Kent was in love with him? He knew the younger detective constable had always admired him professionally, but he didn't think that those feelings were ever romantic in nature. At most, Chandler figured it was just hero worship. But love? How could he have been so blind? How could he have ignored the signs over the past few years they had worked together? So much for being a detective. It only proved how clueless he was when it came to social situations.

As Chandler mulled over it some more, the picture was beginning to get clearer as he looked back on their exchange in his office after Kent had received the black eye from Mansell. It wasn't just the pain of being called unprofessional by his mentor. It was the rejection by the man Kent was in love with that probably hurt far more. It was no wonder Kent had felt threatened by Morgan Lamb. It all made sense now. Chandler's chest tightened in pain as he realized with dread that there was no way around it. The choice was painfully obvious, no matter how much he wanted to avoid it. He would have to hurt Kent yet again.

"Why did you have to fall in love with me, Kent?" Chandler asked silently. "Why couldn't you leave well enough, alone?"

Chandler wasn't against the idea in theory, but realistically, it was a useless endeavor. He could not go through that emotional roller coaster of investing himself in another person. Not again. He would rather stay alone for the rest of his life. And besides, he could never give Kent what he wanted. He didn't deserve to have his heart broken time and time again. That's what would have happened if he allowed Kent to continue to believe that there was a chance for them. Chandler could only imagine how difficult it must have been for his young DC to keep his affections hidden. All those longing looks that Kent had given went complete unnoticed and ignored by him. It was a wonder that Kent still held on to his feelings despite all the ups and downs in their relationship. It wasn't that he didn't find Kent attractive. In fact, he was quite aesthetically pleasing. There was almost an innocence about him. That innocence could have been lost forever when he was accused as being the mole in the Kray case. But Kent, being the kind of person he was, didn't allow it to change him. Despite everything Kent had gone through, he was still true to himself and his convictions.

Why did Kent even love him? Chandler saw nothing in himself that warranted such selfless devotion. He was bossy, opinionated, impatient, headstrong and oblivious to the people around him. And, he was convinced that he was damaged beyond repair as Kent so aptly put it. He had brought nothing, but death and misery ever since he came to Whitechapel. There was no sidestepping the obvious choice. Rejecting Kent was the only viable option. But he was damned if he knew how to break the news to his young and impressionable detective constable. It wasn't just their compatibility with each other. There was also his own superiors to consider. It would look bad for an officer of his position and his subordinate to get involved romantically. There would have been a conflict of interest as well as gossip. He didn't come this far in his career to throw that all away.

But then again, this wasn't just any other of his subordinates. This was Kent, the only who had been on his side from the very beginning and supported him through good and bad times. Not once did he ever speak badly of him no matter how many times Chandler failed. Not even after Kent was wrongfully accused of being the mole. And now Chandler would have to repay that loyalty by hurting him in the worst possible way. This was exactly why he hated whenever personal problems entered the workplace simply because he had no control over them.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that his own detective constable had fallen for him. But with this new revelation, brought a new set of dilemmas. Not only was Chandler's personal relationship with Kent in jeopardy, but also their professional relationship as well. How could he work with Kent now, knowing what he did? Would Kent be able to work together with him once the truth was out? And why was Chandler even bothered with the fact that Kent would fall for his companion's sweet talking ways? He seemed a little too perfect. Couldn't he see that this Dylan person was just taking advantage of Kent's vulnerability to get closer to him? Just the thought of Kent being with Dylan made him uncomfortable. And none of it made any sense to Chandler.

* * *

"Hey little brother, you're right on time. I may faint," Erica Kent teased her twin as he entered the art gallery.

"Ha ha. Just because you're only older by 5 minutes, it hardly gives you the right to tease me whenever you feel like it."

"But it's so much fun. It's my birthright as your "big sister". Well? What do you think of my latest creation?"

Kent looked at the abstract painting with a confused expression as he turned his head to the side to view the piece.

"That all depends. What exactly is this supposed to be?"

"You peasant. It's supposed to represent passion. I call it 'Rhapsody in Rouge'."

"All I see are random streaks and splashes of red paint on a blank canvas."

"Yes, but it's the boldness and angle of those streaks and splashes and what they represent."

"If you say so Erica. Oh, will you excuse me for a second? I just got a text message I've been waiting for."

Kent smiled as he silently read the message from Dylan. "Was able to get out my meeting. See you tomorrow, Bright Eyes."

"What's that goofy smile all about? It must be good news for you to look so happy."

"It's nothing."

"Sure, it is. Fess up, Em. You've got crush haven't you?" she hinted suggestively, jabbing her elbow against his ribs.

"It's not a crush, nosy. He's just visiting from the U.S. on business and I've been keeping him company."

"Is that what they call it now? I didn't think you were such a playboy."

"It's strictly platonic. Not that this is any of your business."

"Oh, and I suppose it wasn't your business when you almost came between me and Finlay?"

"That's not fair. That was an entirely different situation."

"Look, you know I'll find out eventually so why don't you just tell me now and save us both a lot of trouble?"

"You're not going to quit, are you?"

"Nope."

"Anybody ever tell you that you can be a pain in the ass?"

"You say the sweetest things. Now spill it."

"All right, all right. I admit that there's an attraction between us."

"Oh Em, I'm so happy for you. You're always so focused on work that I was getting worried you would never find someone."

"Don't get carried away. I told you, we're just friends."

"For now. Don't tell me you're still hung up on your boss? If you ask me, you should forget about him and move on with this new guy."

Kent stared at his sister with his mouth hung, wide open in complete shock.

"Who told you about that?" he demanded.

"Finlay. Who else?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Relax, little brother. I made him promise not to tell anybody."

"That doesn't give me much comfort," Kent replied drily. "I'll never be able to show my face at the station again. He's never going to let me live this down."

"Tell me something. Why are you going out with another guy if you're still hung up on your boss? This isn't like you."

"Because I'm tired of being lonely and ignored. I've waited for years, wishing and praying that somehow my boss would return my feelings even a little bit. And what have I got to show for it?"

"You're not trying to get back at him by making him jealous, are you?" Erica guessed astutely. She knew that her brother would never consciously do something malicious. But she also knew he was starved for love and affection.

"Of course not! First of all, he's never even given any indication that he's interested in me that way. And second of all, he still hasn't gotten over that…that woman. Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone who is constantly near you, and yet out of your reach? I'm human, too. I have my limits like anyone else. Look, my feelings for my boss haven't changed. But for the first time in years, someone has shown interest in me for myself."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to worry about. I don't intend on letting this situation get out of hand."

"Are you so sure? I mean, isn't it a little unfair for this other guy?"

"I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I'm not leading Dylan on and I'm not using him. We have a mutual understanding. We're just friends and nothing else. He's okay with that."

Erica reached out to clasp his hands in hers in concern. "Is this what you really want, Em?"

"I can't have what I really want. And right now, this is the next best thing. I know it's wrong of me to take advantage of Dylan's friendship. But I just like the feeling of being wanted and cared for. He makes me feel important. Does that make me such a terrible person?"

"No, of course not. Everyone has a right to be loved. You go with whoever makes you happy and don't settle for anything less. You deserve it."

"Thanks, sis."

"Anytime. Oh, and give Mom a call once in a while, will you? She worries about you too."

"I swear, if you told her about this…"

"Like I have nothing else better to do," Erica replied sarcastically. "If I did, she would be pestering me every 5 seconds for updates."

Kent smiled. He was lucky to have such a close and caring family. Even if they were a little too nosy.

"Thank heaven for small favors. There's just one more thing. What was that crack about me never being able to find someone?"

"Oh dear, look at the time! We're going to miss the beginning of the movie if we don't get going," Erica replied quickly as she turned her brother around and hurried him out the door.

* * *

"Miles, do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Chandler moved his head slightly as he pointed towards his office. Miles nodded and followed the DI.

"Must be something personal," the older detective remarked intuitively, after Chandler closed the door behind him.

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"I know when something is eating away at you. You've been using that tiger balm as if your life depended on it."

Chandler smiled wryly. Sometimes, Miles knew him better than himself.

"Observant as always, Miles. You're right. Something IS bothering me."

"Well, go on then," the older detective prompted him impatiently when the DI remained silent.

"It's not that simple. You see, I'm in a rather delicate situation, and I need your advice on how to approach the subject."

"Is it work-related?"

"Well, sort-of."

"What do you mean sort-of?"

"I've recently become aware that someone in the department is enamored of me."

"That isn't news. Half the women in the building ogle you whenever you pass by. So, has this mystery person actually confessed to you?"

"Well…no. Not officially anyway."

"Then how do you know for sure?"

"I just do," Chandler replied quickly.

"What's the problem? I would be flattered if the shoe were on the other foot. But don't tell Judy that. You know how jealous she can be," the DS replied tongue-in-cheek.

"The problem is that I don't feel the same way. I was wondering, well…if there was a way to let them down gently."

"There's never a nice or easy way of rejecting someone."

"Still, I've always believed in being honest."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to avoid the hassle of a being in a relationship instead?" Miles replied suspiciously.

"Of course not," Chandler protested vehemently as he reached for his little jar of tiger balm and dabbed the ointment to his temples, rubbing them furiously.

"It's been over a year already. Don't you think it's time you moved on? Life goes on whether you want it to or not."

"You don't have to remind me of that. I've spent most of my life learning how to cope and move on after difficult situations."

"Yeah, I know," Miles replied softly. "I may be speaking out of line, but would it hurt to see where this could lead to?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in anybody," Chandler reiterated firmly.

"Fine. But just remember, how are you ever going to find your soul mate if you keep rejecting any sort of human contact? What happened to the stubborn DI who once said, 'I may stumble, but I don't give up'? It's like you've given up altogether and gone back to square one."

Chandler fidgeted uncomfortably as he dabbed some more of the tiger balm ointment. What Miles said hit him directly where it hurt. With Morgan he felt like he had hope of a normal relationship for the first time in a very long while. But fate had taken her away from him and consequently, he fell back into the dark abyss of solitude and loneliness again. Now that he knew about Kent's feelings for him, it stirred back a lot of painful and uncomfortable memories. He didn't want to go through that again. He just couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't care for his detective constable. He liked Kent…a lot. He would have gone as far as to say that he had a genuine fondness for him. But fondness and love were two very different things.

"That's beside the point. I'm really in a bind, Miles. I don't know how I'm going to break the bad news."

"Hey, I've seen you brush off some very pushy advances without hesitation. What's so different this time?"

"The difference is that I know this person. And I know that the truth is going to hurt them."

"You ought to just level with her. She won't like to hear what you have to say, but if she can't accept how you feel, then there's nothing else you can do. Of course I would advise using a little tact when you break the news. You never know how she'll react."

Chandler looked down at his desk worriedly. Kent was such a sensitive person and he had already gone through so much already. Hurting him again was the last thing he wanted to do. But it was looking more and more like that was his only option.

"What if I pretend that I don't know what's going on and just leave things the way they are?"

"That is the WORST thing you could do."

"Why?"

"Because you're just prolonging the inevitable and you're also giving the other person false hope. It's not fair to both of you. It's better to set them free and let them find someone else that will fulfill their needs."

"I suppose you're right. How did you become so wise in matters of the heart, Miles?"

"Years of practice. I've had my fair share of heartaches though. But in the end I was lucky to find Judy. I wouldn't trade her for all the money in the world."

"She's lucky to have you as well."

Miles smiled confidently. "Well, obviously. So, what are you going to do?"

"You've given me a lot to think about. It's not going to be easy no matter what I choose to do."

"Good luck with that. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Neither do I, Miles," Chandler thought to himself silently. "Neither do I."

_To Be Continued_

_Posted: 05Apr2014_

_A/N: I know there aren't any lovey-dovey scenes right now, but I'm trying to build up tension and anticipation. I want Kent/Chandler to kiss as much as you do ;)_

_Preview: Chandler is indecisive on what to do, but fate steps in yet again and decides for him. (Darn fates!)_


	5. No Turning Back

Hi all,

Found some time to fit in this chapter. Thank you as always, for reading. Hope I haven't kept you waiting long. :^)

_Recap: Chandler struggles with how to handle his situation with Kent._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Whitechapel.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 5: No Turning Back**

"This is our victim. Mid-twenties, male, found in his flat with his throat and wrists slashed. The coroner's report indicates that the victim, Ryan Davies was allowed to bleed to death," Chandler reported solemnly as the other DC's and PC's gathered around the white board.

"Do we have a motive, sir?" Riley asked.

"Possibly revenge, but we're not ruling out any possibilities. The murderer knew the victim's routine and there was no signs of struggle or forced entry. This leads us to assume that the victim knew the murderer and let them into the flat voluntarily."

"Poor bastard probably never saw it coming," Miles commented.

"How do we know it wasn't suicide?" Kent asked.

"According to Dr. Llewellen, the angle of the cuts are not consistent with self-inflicted wounds. All the evidence suggests that it was done by someone else. Riley, Mansell, I want you both to head to the scene of the crime and question the neighborhood. Miles and I will talk with the victim's immediate family."

"What about me, sir?" Kent replied eagerly.

"Kent, I want you to do a background check on the victim's friends and relatives."

Kent looked visibly deflated at having been relegated to desk work yet again. It was the third time in the past week. It was as though Chandler was giving him busy work as punishment. In addition, he had become very distant again, and only spoke with him when it was necessary, which was a surprise since Kent thought that they had worked out their problems from before. He could understand if he had done something wrong, but he hadn't. What could have happened in such a short time to make the DI mad at him again?

"Yes, sir," he replied automatically. What else could he say?

"You all have your assignments. I want a status report as soon as you find any information."

Kent plopped down at his desk and sighed after everyone was dismissed. Miles put a hand on Kent's shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically as he passed by without saying a word. Kent couldn't help but feel a little depressed. Why was he always the one that got stuck with the grunt work? Hadn't he proved time and time again that he could make a positive contribution? After several hours, he was ready to pull out his hair from frustration. Fortunately, he was given a reprieve from his mundane tasks by the sudden ringing of his desk phone.

"DC Kent speaking."

"Hi Bright Eyes. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Kent smiled indulgently. Dylan always managed to bring his spirits up.

"No. In fact, it's a perfect time."

"What's the matter? You sound a little down."

"Is it really all that noticeable?"

"Maybe because I've heard that tone before. Let me guess. Bad day at work?"

"Just the same old, same old."

"Cheer up. At least you've got me," Dylan joked.

"You're so full of it," Kent shot back in the same joking manner. "Why did you call me at work anyway?"

"Well, I know this is last minute, but there's a jazz concert tonight and I was wondering if you're up for it. There are still a few tickets left."

"I don't know. I'm kind of busy with work and all."

"You always say that. Are you going on a stakeout assignment or something?"

"Well, no."

"Then there's no reason why you can't come. Work will still be there in the morning."

"That's no way for a future business mogul to talk. You're supposed to be telling me to work hard."

"I don't need to tell you that. And besides, a relaxed worker is a happy worker. Don't you deserve to have some fun once in a while? We only have a short time together before I go back home. I just want us to make the most of it."

"You make a very convincing argument. Have you ever thought about becoming a lawyer?"

"Nah. I'd like to think I have a few scruples."

Chandler's teeth ground against each other as he observed Kent smiling during his entire conversation on the phone. It must have been his companion from the party the other night. The only time he saw the same kind of twinkle in Kent's eyes was when Chandler praised him for doing a good job. Of course, lately those occasions had come few and far between since he began keeping his distance from Kent. Chandler didn't know why the scene before him was so aggravating. He should have felt glad that there was someone else to divert Kent's attentions off of himself. But it did bother him. Very much so.

"Kent, is that a business related call?" Chandler demanded, walking over to Kent's desk.

Kent almost dropped the receiver to the floor. He felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No, sir. I was just about to finish up," he replied quickly.

"Well, hurry up and get back to your duties," he replied tersely. "You know better than that."

Kent stared after him wide-eyed as Chandler walked back to his office. Kent should have been furious, but instead he was left confused and bewildered. Sure, he had taken a personal call, but it wasn't like he had been gabbing away for hours. Besides, he was on his break. Why was Chandler suddenly picking on him?

"Emerson? Are you still there?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, I'm still here. I just got reprimanded."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you at work."

"The last time I heard, there wasn't a law against it."

"Won't this put a strain between you and your boss?"

"A week ago, I would have worried about it. But like you said, I can only control what I can," Kent replied softly. Despite his words, Kent felt uneasy at Chandler's reaction. He could be strict at times, but he had never been unreasonable. It was almost as if he was doing it on purpose. One way or the other, Kent was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Sir, do you have a moment?"

Chandler regarded Kent carefully as he stood at the doorway to his office two days later. It was at the end of the day and everyone had left the office. Chandler was guarded and wary because of the very fact that were alone together without anyone to run interference. He wished that Kent wouldn't look at him that way with those big brown eyes of his. Kent especially looked vulnerable with his fingers wrung together anxiously as his hands were resting at his waist.

"I have an appointment. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Please, sir. It's important."

Damn. Chandler hated being put in this uncomfortable position. He had avoided being alone with Kent for fear that he would blurt out the truth. But he couldn't avoid him now that he was cornered both figuratively and literally. Kent was too smart of a detective. He would have deduced that something was not right if Chandler continued to ignore him. He thought by chastising Kent publicly, like he did the other day, it would also discourage him. But Kent hadn't given any indication of giving in. He remained steadfast in his devotion to Chandler, in spite of being reprimanded again.

"Make it quick."

Kent took a deep breath before answering.

"Why are you deliberately keeping your distance from me?"

"What makes you think I'm doing that?"

"It's more than obvious. You can barely stand to be in the same room with me for more than two seconds. Every time we're alone, you always come up with an excuse to leave, like you did just now. And the other day, you snapped at me just for talking on the phone. I can't help, but feel that you're mad at me again and I don't why. I thought things were back to normal between us. Did I do something to displease you? If I did, I won't do it again. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it."

Chandler felt uncomfortable hearing the confusion and uncertainty in his younger subordinate's voice and the look in his eyes. Loyal to a fault, Kent immediately assumed that he was the one to blame. It just made Chandler feel even more guilt. He couldn't do it anymore. Kent deserved the truth and he deserved to hear it directly from Chandler's own lips.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I don't know how to tell you what I have to tell you." Chandler hesitated while putting his hand against his forehead, rubbing it anxiously.

"Sir?" Kent prompted when Chandler remained silent in contemplation.

"I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you, Kent. In fact, everything I've done for the past week has been a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"The night I bumped into you at the party, I was out on the terrace adjacent to yours. I wanted to leave, but I was trapped on the other side of the bushes. What I'm trying to say is that I…I overheard what you said. I heard everything."

Kent's eyes widened in shock and fear. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be happening. Kent suddenly found it difficult to breathe, feeling a mixture of relief and revulsion at the same time. On one hand, he was glad that the truth was out in the open and Chandler finally knew about his feelings for him. But on the other hand, Kent also felt anxious at the thought of what the DI's reaction had been. Did he recoil in disgust? That must have been the reason why he had been avoiding him these past few days. But if that had been Chandler's reaction, why would he wait so long to confront him if he didn't feel something? At this point, Kent would have taken anything, as long as it was a sign that Chandler wasn't indifferent to him. He could live with that. Maybe, just maybe there was still a chance. All Kent could do was to stare at Chandler in mute silence, anxiously waiting…and praying.

"I want you to know that I'm very flattered and humbled, but I'm not looking for that kind of relationship right now. Do you understand?"

Kent lowered his gaze to the floor, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt a pain in his heart that was indescribable for even words. He had always known that it was wishful thinking for Chandler to reciprocate his feelings, but still, he held on to that tiny glimmer of hope all these years to keep him going. Now that the cold harsh reality of the DI's rejection crushed that fragile hope, it brought Kent's whole world crashing down at his feet. Everything he believed in, everything he had hoped for, all those years he spent pining after his boss meant absolutely nothing now. What was there left for him?

"Yes, I understand perfectly, sir."

Even though Kent tried to sound business-like and professional, his voice shook tremulously.

"It's nothing personal. Please don't take it the wrong way."

"It's my own fault. I was an idiot to think that you would ever be interested in someone like me. I mean, why would you?"

"Kent, don't talk like that. You're a wonderful person who should be with someone who can give you what you need and deserve. As much as I would like to oblige, I can't be that person."

"You don't have to make excuses, sir. After all, I can't force you to return my feelings."

Chandler felt like a first class heel. In spite of his pain, Kent was still giving Chandler a way out so that he didn't have to feel guilty. He could tell that Kent was trying so hard not to show much he was affected. The one thing about Kent that no one could deny was that he always wore his emotions on his sleeve. The younger man turned to leave the room before he broke down completely. It would have been the ultimate humiliation if he cried in front of the man who had flat out rejected him.

As Kent reached for the doorknob, Chandler suddenly blurted out, "Don't you think I would return your feelings if I could? I'm just not ready Kent. I don't know if I ever will be."

Kent turned around and replied softly, "You had room in your heart for another person once. I never had a chance because I'm just not good enough for you. I never was."

"That's not true!" Chandler protested vehemently as he walked over to him. "Kent, I can't be the kind of person you want me to be. I would only end up hurting you in the long run and you would end up resenting me. Can't you see that I'm the one that's not good enough?"

"I know who you are and I know about your faults. But that didn't stop me from falling in love with you. And for the record, all I ever wanted was to be near you. But you wouldn't even let me do that," Kent replied sadly.

Chandler felt a strange pain in his chest that he had never felt before. It felt like someone was pressing on his lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Kent, no matter what's happened between us, I still think very highly of you. I don't want this to affect our relationship."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. I realize that you don't want to be with me, but you can't expect me to go back to how it was before. I'm not that good of an actor."

In one lightning swift move, Kent reached up to frame Chandler's face in his hands as he closed his eyes and kissed him. Chandler was so shocked that he didn't flinch or move a muscle. Kent's lips moved against his as he deepened the kiss. It was different from the time Morgan kissed Chandler. Even then, it was only a brush of the lips. With Kent, there was a sense of urgency, passion, and desperation. In the midst of his shock and confusion, Chandler also felt his heart palpitate with an excitement he had never felt before. He felt alive again. Was it just a physical reaction or was it because of Kent? Chandler closed his eyes attempting to make sense of these strange new feelings. This was insanity. He should have stopped Kent, but his body refused to follow his brain's commands. Kent's lips felt so soft and warm against his. Much to his confusion, Chandler found himself wanting the kiss to continue.

Kent had always wondered what their first kiss would be like. But unfortunately, their first kiss would also be their last. If he couldn't be with Chandler, at least Kent would always have this moment to remember. All of a sudden, Chandler was jolted back to reality as he felt something warm, wet and salty against his cheeks and lips. Kent couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he felt like his heart would break any second. It took every ounce of willpower he had, as Kent forced himself to break away abruptly and left before Chandler could say anything else. Chandler looked on helplessly as Kent ran from his office. As much as he wanted to go after Kent to make sure that he was all right, Chandler decided against it. He would only make matters worse. Kent needed his space right now. They both did. As Chandler put his fingers to his lips, he found them still tingling and warm to the touch. Did he just make the biggest mistake in his life?

* * *

"Emerson? What are you doing here?" Dylan asked worriedly when he saw Kent on the other side of the door to his room.

Kent looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, barely able to hold himself together. How he had managed to navigate his Vespa through the crowded evening London streets was a miracle in itself considering the state he was in. Dylan was the first person he thought of going to after leaving the station in a hurry.

"It's over, Dylan."

"What's over?"

"A stupid dream. My boss just told me in no uncertain terms that he was not interested in me and he never will be."

"What? How did he find out?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, Em. I'm so sorry. Come in. I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about it."

Kent suddenly stepped back when he realized that he was taking advantage of their friendship again. He had to stop this before things got out of hand. As much as he liked Dylan, he couldn't keep using him as a crutch for his insecurities. Despite Dylan's reassurance that they only be friends, Kent knew that the other man wanted to have a deeper relationship with him. Unfortunately, Kent didn't know if he would ever be ready again after Chandler's rejection.

"No. No, I'm imposing too much as it is. I'm sorry for barging in. I don't even know why I'm here. I should go."

Dylan reached out to grab his wrist gently, but firmly as he turned to leave.

"You're staying right here."

"The last thing you want to hear is me crying over some lost love that was never meant to be."

"I've got nothing else to do," Dylan quipped, trying to cheer him up. "And besides, nothing is more important to me right now than you."

Kent's eyes began to fill with tears again as he looked into Dylan's eyes. Why couldn't Chandler be like him? Why couldn't he love him back? Was he really not worthy enough to be loved?

"Dylan…"

Dylan felt his defenses quickly crumbling as he realized what Kent was asking him to do. He was vulnerable and he was hurting. It would be a mistake to take advantage of him now. But it would be oh so tempting, especially when Kent needed him the most.

"You're just lashing out. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

"Help me to forget. Please."

"That's the problem. You won't forget. Chandler's the one you want, not me."

Kent leaned forward, urging and pleading with his eyes.

"But he doesn't want me and I don't want to be alone right now. Don't push me away like he did."

"Oh damn it all to hell," Dylan muttered before pulling the younger man against him and kissing him passionately. Kent closed his eyes as he tried to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart, as he returned Dylan's embrace. Kent knew that this wouldn't solve anything. But it didn't matter. He didn't care anymore.

_To Be Continued_

_Posted: 10Apr2014_

_A/N: I think I surprised myself with the ending of this chapter. Yes, Kent is loyal, but he's been hurt very badly and he's lost all confidence in himself. Plus he's just been dumped by the man he has been in love with for years. My poor baby. I made him suffer :^(_


	6. Moving On

Thank goodness for the weekend. It couldn't have come any sooner for me. I know the story so far has been full of angst but it's a necessary evil. Plus, I like making Chandler have to deal with situations he can't control. Serves him right for ignoring Kent all these years ;)

Please enjoy the next installment!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Whitechapel

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Moving On**

Kent slowly blinked his eyelids open, trying to reorient himself with his unfamiliar surroundings. He turned his head sideways and saw Dylan next to him on the bed, sleeping soundly with the faintest of smiles on his face as his arm was slung over Kent's waist. Kent gently pried himself from his grasp as he quietly got up from the bed and headed towards the shower. As Kent let the hot spray of water wash over him, he leaned back against the tiled wall and slowly slid down onto the floor of the shower stall. He must have been a pitiful sight indeed.

No amount of water could wash away the guilt and remorse he felt for using Dylan as a substitute for Chandler. But even more so, Kent was mourning the loss of his hopes and dreams, and the love that was never meant to be. And then there was Dylan, his sweet, reliable confidante who had been a welcome port in the midst of the storm. Kent had really wanted to return his feelings; not because he felt obligated but because he genuinely liked him. Perhaps with time, he could grow to love Dylan the way that he had loved Chandler. But that was just wishful thinking on Kent's part. Dylan would never truly be happy being second best. He was used to getting his way, much like Chandler was. Despite Dylan's assurances that he understood and would be patient, Kent could not bring himself to go through with even pretending to care for him in the way that the other man desired. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. How ironic. Kent was in now in the exact same position as Chandler had been when he had rejected him. The universe certainly had a rotten sense of humor.

As the hot water trickled over him, Kent began to cry again as the emotional roller coaster of the last twenty four hours took its toll on his fragile psyche. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone," Kent thought to himself.

* * *

"Where's Kent? Isn't he here yet?" Chandler asked the bullpen in concern as he looked at the wall clock.

It was almost noon the following day. He tried calling and texting his youngest DC, but each call was met with no reply. It wasn't just the fact that one of his team members was missing. His worry was heightened even more due to the way he and Kent had parted the previous evening. Would Kent do something to hurt himself over the fallout of his rejection? It wasn't like him to do something so rash, but then again Chandler couldn't rule out the possibility. His mind wasn't even thinking about their kiss at the moment, which was a blessing in disguise. He was too worried about his missing DC to dwell on his confusing emotions.

But in reality, Chandler would not soon forget the feeling of Kent's lips pressed urgently against his, or the warmth of his hands as they cradled his face. And he could not forget how Kent had stirred a fire within him he didn't even know existed. Perhaps, those feelings had always been there. He put his personal feelings aside for the moment. The first priority was making sure that Kent was all right.

"He hasn't left any messages or e-mail, sir," Riley answered from her desk.

"It's not like him to be so late."

"Don't worry, boss. Maybe something suddenly came up that he had to take care of," Mansell added.

"Still, he would have at least called. I've never known him to be this late for work. He's almost always on time."

"He'll show up eventually," Miles added. "Don't worry. Kent can take care of himself."

He regarded the DI carefully, recognizing that look of concern. Miles could easily understand Chandler's wariness. The last time one of their detective constables had not shown up for work, they had found McCormack hanging from a rope in his own garden shed, consumed by his own guilt for his role in betraying the team to the Kray gang.

"Come on," Miles replied, grabbing Chandler's overcoat and tossing it to the DI.

"Where are we going?"

"To Kent's place. Maybe his flat mates know where he is."

"What if he's not there? What if he's hurt? What if…"

"What if you calm down and stop jumping to conclusions? We won't get anywhere with you acting like a chicken with its head cut off."

"I'm just concerned."

"Yeah, I gathered that. Come on. Let's go before your head explodes from worry."

* * *

"Yes? What do you want?" a young man answered the door.

"Is Emerson Kent home?"

"Who wants to know?" he replied suspiciously.

Chandler took out his badge as well as Miles. "I am his reporting officer, Detective Inspector Chandler and this is Detective Sergeant Miles from Whitechapel police station. Kent hasn't shown up for work yet. Is he here?"

The young man went to the other room and brought back an envelope with him.

"He left this for you. He thought you would stop by sooner or later."

A sinking feeling came immediately as Chandler took the letter from the other man. He opened the envelope only to find a letter and Kent's police badge.

"What does it say?" Miles asked, not liking the look of the situation.

"_Sir, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that I am officially resigning. After much consideration, I feel that my presence in Whitechapel is no longer needed. I need a fresh start somewhere else and I hope that you will understand my decision to leave. I'm sure you'll find a capable replacement. I want you to know that I am very grateful for all the opportunities given to me. And I will always remember my time in Whitechapel._" Chandler's voice became strained with emotion as he finished the last part of the letter. "_I wish you every bit of happiness that life has to offer. Take care and give my best to the team. -Kent._"

"Is this true?" Miles demanded from Kent's flat mate.

"You don't see him around, do you?"

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's left for good," Miles reasoned. "Maybe he just decided to take a break."

"He left us a note with his share of the rent for several months telling us to go look for another person to share the expenses. I think it's safe to say that he's not planning on coming back."

"What in the world would make Kent quit? He loved working in Whitechapel. It doesn't make sense."

"If Kent had wanted us to know, he would have told us," Chandler replied quietly. "The fact that he left so abruptly shows how much he wanted to get away. Maybe he needed to."

Truthfully, Chandler was floored that Kent decided to leave so suddenly. He could understand how upset he must have been, but for Kent to give up the profession that he loved and leave his whole life behind him? He must have been devastated. Chandler was afraid that this would happen. It was all his fault. He practically forced him to leave.

"Well, what should we do first? Follow up on his last whereabouts or check with his family?" Miles asked Chandler after they walked a few paces away.

The DI folded the letter neatly and tucked it inside of his overcoat. "Neither. We're going back to the station," he replied calmly as he walked towards the staircase.

Miles stared at him in belief. "Sir?" he questioned in disbelief. He expected Chandler, of all people, to be the first to rush off after Kent. Admittedly, Miles and Kent had never been close, but he felt partially responsible for him since he was the youngest of the group and the most vulnerable. Perhaps the strain of all their cases had finally gotten to the lad.

Chandler stopped, not bothering to turn around. "Kent made his decision. We should respect his wishes."

The older detective sergeant went after Chandler, cutting in front of him to block his path. "A few minutes ago, you were sick with worry and now you want to drop the subject just like that? We should go look for him while the trail is still fresh. If we don't start now, we may never be able to catch up with him."

"It's no good, Miles. If Kent felt compelled to leave, there's nothing we can do about it."

"I can't believe you're taking this so lightly. He isn't just going on holiday. He's left for good. Kent's a part of the team. Are you going to just stand there like a bloody statue and do nothing? I thought you cared about him."

"I know what the situation is, Miles!" Chandler shot out impatiently. "He's just one person. I can't drop everything to go look for him."

He took a deep breath as he gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes briefly. "He doesn't want to be in Whitechapel anymore," he replied softly. "I can't force him to stay where he's not happy."

"You're being way too casual about this. It's almost as if…as if you knew something like this was going to happen," Miles noted as the picture was getting clearer.

"Miles, leave it alone."

"Bloody hell. It's Kent. He was the one you were talking about the other day when you asked me for advice. I knew how much he idolized you, but I didn't think his feelings went further than that. What happened between you two anyway?"

"I said, leave it alone. I don't wish to discuss this," Chandler reiterated firmly. "As far as we're concerned, Kent has resigned from his post. End of story."

Even if Chandler went after him, it wouldn't have changed anything. Kent had most likely gone off with Dylan. Maybe it was for the best. Kent could finally be with someone who would give him the love and attention he deserved. He could move on with his life now. And now Chandler would have to do the same…without Kent.

* * *

"I don't care if DI Chandler is busy. Get him out here now," Dylan replied impatiently as he hovered in front of the reception desk in Whitechapel station a few days later.

"Sir, I must ask you to settle down. There's no need for you to raise your voice."

"I'll raise hell if I don't speak with him. And I'm NOT leaving until I see him."

"I told you that he isn't here."

"What's this ruckus all about?" Miles demanded as he came down the stairs. "I could hear you all the way from the second floor."

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, but this man insists on seeing the DI."

"I am Detective Sergeant Miles, second in charge around here. What do you want?"

"My business is with DI Chandler. Unless you want his dirty laundry aired in front of everyone, I suggest you get your supervisor."

"We don't take kindly to threats. I think you'll find us to be more cooperative if you just calm down. Like this patient lady just said, the boss isn't here at the moment. You're going to have to tell me what your business is."

"I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that I'm so worried about DC Kent. I'm afraid something has happened to him. I've looked all over town and I can't find him anywhere."

"I wish I could help you, but unfortunately, he's no longer working here."

Dylan's face registered immediate shock.

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago. How do you know him anyway?"

"He's a friend. I've been trying to reach him, but I haven't gotten any response."

"I guess he didn't tell you either. Kent turned in his resignation. It appears that he's left his flat as well."

Dylan's heart sank immediately. After their night of passion, he awoke alone without any trace of Kent in sight. He had left behind a letter thanking Dylan for his support in his time of need and saying that he needed to be alone to sort out his feelings. Dylan hadn't given it a second thought at the time. After all, he didn't want to push Kent since he was already in a vulnerable state and trying to pick up the pieces to his broken heart. He was probably feeling guilty. If Dylan had known that Kent would run away the first chance he got, he would have stopped him and convince him that there was nothing to feel guilty about. But now he was gone and he couldn't reassure him to the contrary.

As if on cue, Chandler entered the station with a cloud of gloom over him. His hands were clenched tightly to his side and his face was tense. Dylan walked directly up to him almost getting in his face.

"It's your fault that Emerson left," Dylan accused angrily. "You made him leave. Are you happy now?"

Chandler's face registered surprise. "What are you talking about? Isn't he with you?"

"I wouldn't be here if he was. And don't give me that innocent act."

Chandler's face contorted with impatience and annoyance. He was not in the mood to deal with Dylan at the moment, especially not in front of everyone.

"If you have business that is related to crime, then I will speak to you. Otherwise, you'll have to leave. I don't have time for petty complaints," Chandler replied tersely as he attempted to walk past Dylan. The other man reached out to grab him by elbow, forcing him to turn around.

"What kind of cold-hearted person are you, anyway? Emerson leaves and you don't do a single damn thing about it?"

"This is not a missing persons case. It was a personal decision that Kent made on his own. I didn't force him to leave."

"I thought that when I met you I would find something that would show me why Emerson cared for you so much. Apparently his faith in you was not justified."

Chandler pulled his arm away roughly. "You are in no position to judge me or my relationship with Kent."

Dylan lowered his voice and took a step closer so that only Chandler could hear him.

"Emerson loved you with all of his heart and all you ever did was hurt him. It's a wonder he didn't leave sooner."

"You don't know anything. I suggest you mind your own business," Chandler shot back angrily. "I've known him a lot longer than you have."

"Apparently you didn't know him as well as you would like to believe. Otherwise you would have known how he felt about you a long time ago. And Emerson IS my business. Unlike you, I care about him. If you won't look for him, then I'll do it on my own. And you better not get in my way," Dylan vowed leaving in a huff.

"What a right bugger," Miles commented immediately after Dylan left.

"Miles, please."

"What? It's the truth. Just who does he think he is? And why didn't you read him the riot act?"

"Because he was upset. And because he's right," Chandler replied solemnly.

Chandler walked past Miles and straight into the incident room.

"Riley, where is that information I requested on the Davies case?" he demanded brusquely.

"I'm still looking, sir. I'm having some trouble locating it since Kent always took care of the paperwork."

"Well, find it. When I ask for something, I expect it to be done and without excuses."

"Don't take it out on Riley, sir," Miles intervened. "She's trying her best."

"Skip's right. We're doing Kent's duties on top of our own," Mansell chimed in. "And you still haven't found someone to replace him."

"Could we please stop talking about Kent?" Chandler exploded impatiently. Between his confrontation with Dylan and the past few days, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "The fact is that he's gone now and we have to move on. Riley, I want that information as soon as possible. I don't want any more excuses. All of you get back to work."

All the staff members and detectives looked at each other in frustration and concern. The DI was getting worse and taking out his frustration on everyone. Chandler walked straight to his office and leaned behind the door as he covered his face with his hands in frustration to hide his own pain. He knew he was being an overbearing bastard, but he couldn't help it. No one understood what he was going through. How could he tell everyone that he allowed the only person who had loved and accepted him completely, warts and all, to slip through his fingers? He just assumed that Kent had run off with Dylan so he didn't want to get in their way, for Kent's sake. But ever since Kent left, Chandler felt an empty void in his life that could not be filled, no matter how hard he tried. And no matter how much he buried himself in work, Chandler couldn't forget about his curly-haired, doe-eyed former detective constable. It would have been easier to stop breathing than to do that.

It wasn't until Kent was gone that Chandler realized how much he had taken him for granted. Never mind the fact that one of his most loyal, diligent, and impressionable team members was now gone. Chandler missed Kent as a person. He missed his mannerisms and his foibles. He missed the way Kent would eagerly come to him if he had a new piece of information or an update and how his eyes would light up whenever he was given praise. Chandler missed Kent. How was he supposed to move on when these feelings kept haunting him at every turn? The worst was when he was alone when there was nothing to divert his conflicting emotions. He had ample opportunity over the years to show Kent how much he valued him. But his stubborn pride always got in the way. Needless to say, Chandler's OCD was manifesting itself with a vengeance in the aftermath of Kent's sudden departure. It had gotten so bad that he could barely function, which led to much frustration and very quick temper. For the first time since his father died, Chandler was uncertain about the future. And that scared the hell out of him.

_To Be Continued_

_Posted: 18Apr2014_

_A/N: Are you surprised that Kent left?_

_Preview: Kent's new life_


	7. Brave New World

Hello again!

Sorry to keep you waiting. Had a bit of writer's block. Glad I don't work on a deadline :)

Thank you for your faithful readership! From your comments on the last chapter, I think some of you are mind readers. :)

_Recap: Chandler has to deal with the aftermath of Kent's departure._

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Whitechapel.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Brave New World**

"Working through lunch again, Kent? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

Kent looked up from his stack of papers and smiled at his new boss who was joking with him. "Don't worry. I'll eat when I'm done. It's just that once I start on something, I like to finish it."

Private investigator Addison Reed shook his head in disbelief at the dedication of his new assistant who started only two weeks ago.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don't want you to get burned out," the older man replied smiling at him. "You don't have to prove to me that you can handle the job. Your CV speaks for itself."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

"I should be the one thanking you for starting on such short notice. You've already finished everything I've given to you and I didn't even have to check on you once."

"Well, I'm kind of used to being in a strict and rigid environment, so the transition into the private sector wasn't such an ordeal. It's nice to be appreciated, though."

"Is that why you left your previous position in Whitechapel?" DI Reed asked astutely. "Because you didn't feel appreciated?"

"It was one of the reasons," Kent replied softly.

"Well, their loss is our gain. By the way, I'll be visiting one of our clients in Manchester on Monday and I was wondering…"

"I'll have the dossier ready for you by the end of the day."

"I was going to ask if you would like to come along."

"Me, sir?"

"Why not? After all, you were the one that came up with the idea that our last client was the real identity thief who was stealing personal information and selling it."

"It was nothing. I just happened to have a lucky hunch, that's all."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kent. You did a good job and I want to reward you for that."

"Thank you, sir. In that case, I'll go then."

Usually, his earnest efforts were met with snickering or the usual teasing by his peers back in Whitechapel. It was nice to be appreciated for his efforts. Thankfully, his new boss was not the prying type as he did not press Kent for more details on his reasons for leaving his previous job. Kent certainly couldn't tell him that the real reason he had left was because he had fallen in love with his previous supervisor and couldn't work with him anymore because he had been rejected. Although Kent missed his family and friends, he needed a fresh start in a place where no one knew him or his past. Some place where he didn't have to be constantly reminded of what could never be. The night he left London, Kent had no idea where he was going or what he would do. All he knew was that he had to get away so that he could regain some semblance of normalcy again. The only reason he settled in Leeds was because he needed to start replenishing his immediate funds.

For a while, Kent felt lost, not knowing to do next and how he was going to cope without Chandler. After all, for the past few years, Kent's life revolved around him and Whitechapel. But there finally came a point where he decided that enough was enough. He was not going to wallow in self-pity and he was not going to mourn for what he had lost. After all you couldn't lose what you never had in the first place. Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler was now just a distant memory, albeit a bittersweet one. Kent was going to prove to himself that he could live his own life without Chandler's influence over him. He just had to.

* * *

"Andy? Maggie? I'm home," Kent called out as he entered the foyer to his new abode. He was renting a room from a middle-aged couple who ran a small coffee shop on the floor below. Suddenly he was tackled around the leg by a precocious little girl in brown pigtails and freckles as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Gotcha!"

"Molly! You scared me!" Kent replied, pretending to be frightened as he bent down to pick her up in his arms. "Do you want to give me a heart attack or something?"

Normally, Kent had an aversion to children, especially babies since he didn't know what to do when they started to cry. But his heart went out to this five year old the moment they met. They had developed an immediate bond with each other as she seemed to take an immediate liking to Kent, in spite of her initial shyness.

Molly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck giving him a warm hug. "I missed you. How come you have to go away every day?"

"Well, if I don't, then I can't afford to stay here. But to make it up to you, I'll take you out to the park on Saturday."

"Pinky swear?"

Kent hooked his pinky finger with hers.

"Pinky swear. Where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Molly? Is that Emerson?" an older woman's voice called out.

"Yes, Grandma."

"I thought I heard your voice," a white haired woman replied smiling as she came from the kitchen. "Andy's closing up the shop, but he should be up any minute. How was work?"

"No drama, so that's always a good thing," Kent replied, putting Molly down so that she could finish her drawings on the coffee table. "Actually, it's been working out better than I expected."

"And you were worried for nothing. I knew you could do the job."

"I'm glad you had enough confidence for the both of us."

"Stop being so modest. You were a shoe-in from the start. Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you relax for a bit?"

"Anything I can help with?"

"That's sweet of you, but I think I've got everything under control," she replied returning to the kitchen.

"Emerson! Look what I did," Molly said holding up a crude but colorful drawing of several stick figures lined up one after another on a grassy hill.

"Oh, I see. There's Grandma and Grandpa. There's you with Max. Wait a minute. Is this supposed to be me?" he asked as he pointed to a stick figure with a blob of black circles on top of its head.

"Mmm. Hmm. Do you like it?"

His gaze softened as he looked at the childish drawings. It eased the pain and loneliness in his heart. "I love it."

"Em! You're home early."

Kent smiled at the big burly man who had just entered the flat. "Hi Andy. How was business today?"

"Exhausting. You know what it's like on discount Fridays. Everyone and their mother showed up."

"At least you can relax now. Say, I have an idea. Why don't you and Maggie go out on the town and have some fun? I'll stay here and watch Molly."

"Maggie told you to say that, didn't she?" Andy Harris asked as he suspected that his wife of forty years was listening in on their conversation behind the kitchen door.

"I did not!" she protested loudly from the kitchen. Both men chuckled at the older woman's expense.

"I appreciate the offer Emerson, but you should be going out and having fun with people your own age. Not spending every night in the house with the telly to keep you company."

"I like staying at home and having a quiet night to myself. And besides, I'm not alone. I've got Molly and Max here to keep me company," Kent replied as cheerfully as possible, while scratching the German shepherd behind the ears as the family dog looked up at him and wagged his tail happily, barking in agreement. "See? Max agrees with me."

"It's because you're still nursing that broken heart of yours, isn't it?" Andy asked softly.

"That's all in the past now, Andy," Kent replied quickly. "I've moved on with my life."

"Why don't you give that bloke of yours another chance? You obviously haven't gotten over him. I can tell."

"Because I would have a greater chance of sprouting wings and flying than of him ever returning my feelings. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life hoping that he 'might' feel the same way about me. I deserve better than that. I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing that will change his mind."

"Anyone worth loving is worth fighting for. Running away never solved anything."

"It'll have to do for now until I can think of something better. And besides, he's not looking for me."

"What if he is?"

"He isn't. Once he makes up his mind, he never changes it. I just…I just need to be on my own for now."

"Your life is like a soap opera, Emerson," Maggie stated coming into the sitting room. "I wish we could have some excitement here once in a while."

"Believe me. It's not all it's cracked up to be. I would prefer less drama in my life. You and Andy are lucky you don't have to deal with that sort of thing anymore."

"Well, it hasn't always been easy, but I wouldn't trade my sweetie for anyone in the world."

The big silver haired man's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Stop it, Mags. Not in front of Em."

"Isn't it cute when he blushes?" she teased.

Kent's heart twisted in pain as he watched the happy couple interact so lovingly, reminding him of his lonely state. "You two better get going if you want to make a night of it."

"Will you be all right on your own?"

He smiled patiently. "I'll be fine. Everything is in good hands."

"All right, but be careful," Maggie warned in a motherly tone. "Dinner's all ready. Just put away any leftovers in the fridge."

"Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

"Emerson, will you tell me a story?" Molly asked sleepily after being tucked into bed later that night.

"Of course I will. What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me that story about the Prince and the Servant."

"I must have told you that story three times already. Are you sure you want to hear it again?"

The little girl nodded affirmatively.

"All right. Once upon a time, there was a lowly servant that worked in a castle in a faraway land. He was hard working and never made any trouble. One day the prince of the castle saw him and praised him for being a good and a faithful servant. The servant was happy that the prince noticed him because he wanted to be just like him. The prince was handsome, smart, and a very good ruler. But he had a problem. A wicked witch put a spell on him to make him think that he was a monster inside so he stayed away from his subjects so that he wouldn't hurt them. He was very lonely so the servant went all over the kingdom for many days looking for a cure to help the prince so that he wouldn't have to be alone. When he finally returned back to the castle, he bowed before the prince and told him that he had wanted to find a cure for him, but could not find it anywhere. When the prince saw how much his servant cared for him, he realized that the monster had only been in his own mind and the spell was broken. He was so grateful for being set free that he asked his servant to become his personal attendant. From then on, the prince was never lonely again."

"And they lived happily ever after," Molly murmured drowsily before drifting off to sleep. Kent's heart tightened painfully as he couldn't respond. Unfortunately, there would be no happy ending for him.

Later that night as Kent stared up at the night sky from his bedroom window seat, his eyes wandered over towards the horizon. After three weeks of his self-imposed exile, he found himself missing Whitechapel. He missed working side by side with the other team members. He missed his desk with his personal mug. He even missed Mansell, and that was saying a lot. Kent shook his head as if to knock some sense into himself. He had to forget about going back to London. This was his life now, at least for the time being. As for his former boss, well, Chandler wouldn't be looking for him. He had made it perfectly clear how he felt. Chandler was a fast tracker with higher ambitions who couldn't be bothered with looking for a former colleague who represented an unwelcome distraction to his neat and orderly life.

But the truth was, Kent couldn't help thinking about Chandler, in spite of doing in everything in his power to push him out of his thoughts. It wasn't easy to forget someone he had been in love with for so many years. And then there was Dylan. Kent missed his friendship and the way the other man would always cheer him up when he was down by making him laugh, usually at his own expense. He had done everything in his power to make Kent feel loved, but Kent rejected him by leaving abruptly. Dylan probably never wanted to see him again after the way Kent had left. Perhaps one day, Dylan would find it in his heart to forgive him. Maybe then, Kent could forgive himself.

The sudden ringing of his mobile phone brought him out of his self-introspection. Out of habit he checked the number first before answering. Even though he had changed his number, he was worried that someone from the station had managed to find him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized his sister's number.

"Hi Em! How are you doing up there in Leeds?"

"As well as can be expected. I've got the place to myself tonight so I'm just taking it easy."

"You miss London, don't you?" she asked, knowing her twin brother like the back of her hand.

"Yes," he answered miserably.

"No one's stopping you from coming back home, you know. Mom misses seeing you and so do I."

"I miss you both too. I'll come back and visit. I promise."

"It's not the same, and you know it. It's been almost a month already. Come back home. I know that you want to."

"You also know why I can't Erica," he replied painfully. "He'll be there."

"Em, the world is out there. You can't keep avoiding DI Chandler forever. You're wasting your talents when you could be fighting crime and solving all those cases again. Isn't that why you became a policeman in the first place? So you could make a difference?"

"I'm not wasting my talents. I'm working for a private investigator now. And with all due respect, you're not the one that has to deal with this situation. You're already with someone who cares for you."

"I understand how you must feel, but why do you have to give up on your profession? You could still be a detective constable anywhere."

"If I can't be detective in Whitechapel, then I don't want to be a detective constable anywhere else."

"So you're going to spend the rest of your life running away. You're acting like a spoiled child. Why are you letting DI Chandler control you?"

"You just don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You're still in love with him in spite of everything. If you still want him, then fight for him."

"There's no use fighting. And I'm tired of trying."

"This isn't over by a longshot. But unfortunately, I've got to get going. Finlay's going to be here any minute to pick me up."

"You didn't tell him I was here, did you?"

"I said that I wouldn't tell him and I didn't. Don't you trust me?"

"Sorry. It's just that I can't take any chances."

"I think you're coming down with cabin fever. You're getting more paranoid every day. Should I give the secret password when I call from now on? You never know. My phone might have been bugged."

"Very funny."

"You take care of yourself, do you hear?" Erica replied softly. "After all, you're the only brother I have."

Kent smiled as he heard the unspoken concern in his twin's voice.

"You too, sis. Bye."

* * *

"Aren't you going home, sir? It's past clocking off time."

Chandler looked up from his desk at Miles. "Not yet. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

The older detective came into the office, closing the door behind him.

"It's not doing any good working yourself to death and taking out your frustration on the team. We miss Kent too, you know."

The DI looked down at his desk, unable to meet the older man's probing eyes. He had tried to move on without Kent, but he failed miserably. "But you weren't the ones that drove him away," Chandler replied softly. "Miles, all of this is my fault."

"You did what you had to do. Like you said, Kent ultimately made the decision to leave on his own. You can't blame yourself for his actions."

"But he wouldn't have left if I had just kept my mouth shut. At least he would still be here."

"You wouldn't have been able to live with a lie like that and you know it. The truth would have come out sooner or later."

"You weren't there when I told him to his face that I knew how he felt about me. I'll never forget the look in his eyes when I broke the news to him. I don't blame him for leaving, considering the circumstances, but I didn't think that he would leave his whole life behind him because of me. The laughable thing about this whole mess is that I think I made a huge mistake."

"I'm confused. I thought you said that you weren't interested in Kent. That's why you wanted to let him down easy."

"That's what I thought at the time as well. But now…now it's a different situation. I would do anything he wanted if he would just come back."

"Do you really think that Kent would want your pity? If you want him back, you had better be damned sure of your feelings."

Chandler reached for the small tub of tiger balm and rubbed the ointment to his temples furiously.

"I don't care Miles. I want him back where he belongs. I want him here in Whitechapel."

"You know there's no guarantee that he'll come back, even if you do find him."

"I know," Chandler replied softly. "But that's a risk I'm willing to take. I have to find him. I just have to."

"Then you're going to need some help."

Miles turned around to open the door and motioned Riley, Mansell, and Buchan into Chandler's office.

"We're at your service, Joe. We'll do anything we can to help," Buchan replied eagerly.

"I…I don't know what to say. I appreciate your willingness to help, but this is a personal quest. There wouldn't be any overtime or compensation."

"We know that, sir."

"Then why?"

"You're not the only that misses Kent, you know. And with him back, maybe you'll stop being such a pill and we'll all get a break," Mansell quipped.

"After all, he was the only one who could stand you," Miles added facetiously. Everyone chuckled, including Chandler.

"He's part of the team. Team mates should stick together no matter what," Riley added.

"I've never been more honored to work with you all than I am right at this moment. Thank you, everyone."

"Enough of this sappy sentiment. We have a DC to find," Miles said emphatically. "Mansell, any chance Kent's sister would volunteer any information?"

"I'm way ahead of you Skip. Unfortunately, she's not cooperating. She promised her brother that she would keep his whereabouts hush-hush."

"Then we'll just have to find him the old fashioned way."

"Not to put a damper on things, but what will you say to young Kent, if we do find him, Joe?" Buchan asked.

"I'll think of something, Ed. I don't have a choice."

_To Be Continued..._

_Posted: 26Apr2014_

_A/N: Thank your for all your comments and views. It makes me very happy to know that you are enjoying it!_

_Preview: Chandler gets a little help._


	8. Boiling Point

Some of you have been anxiously waiting for the next chapter, so here it is, hot off the presses. Er, or rather, should I say hot off the computer? Anyway, less chat, more story. Enjoy!

_Recap: Kent has started a new life for himself, but still misses his old one. Chandler and the team want their DC back._

DISCLAIMER: Aw, you know I don't own it, right?

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Boiling Point**

"Whew! What a day. You'd think people had bottomless stomachs by the way they were ordering," Andy commented, wiping his brow with the back of his hand as he finished the last of the dishes.

"Well, it's to be expected with the street festival going on. At least it means business."

"You're right. I shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth."

Suddenly the bell over the door chimed, signaling another customer.

"Argh! Wouldn't you know it? Right before closing time too."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it Andy," Kent volunteered going into dining area of the coffee shop.

"Good evening. May I help…" Kent stopped immediately in his tracks as he was stunned into silence. It was impossible.

"Hello Kent. It's been a long time," Chandler replied walking slowly across the room.

"Sir? Why are you here?" Kent asked in confusion.

"Because I realized that it was you all along. You're the one that was meant for me."

"But you said that you couldn't love me."

"I lied. I was afraid that if I gave you my heart, I would lose myself in the process. I realized too late that I was wrong. I never should have let you go."

"I can't believe it. Does this mean that you…?" Kent replied in disbelief.

"I love you, Kent. I have always loved you."

"Sir…" Kent replied happily burying his face against Chandler's strong muscled chest as he went into Chandler's outstretched arms.

"Emerson? Are you up yet? It's time for breakfast," Maggie's voice entered into his groggy consciousness. "Molly's waiting for you to take her to the park."

Kent woke up in confusion as he found himself hugging his pillow. A dream? It was only a dream? It felt so real; so achingly real. Almost as if he could actually touch Chandler again. He threw his pillow roughly onto the floor in frustration and buried his face into the mattress. Damn it. Would he ever truly be free of Chandler?

* * *

"Any luck Riley?" Chandler asked wearily.

"None whatsoever. I tried to pry the information on recent transfers from the main office but they won't budge. Only classified personnel are allowed to see the records."

"Kent couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

"You've got connections, haven't you sir?" Miles asked.

"A few, but if they got wind of what we were up to, it could potentially cause trouble for you all. I won't allow that to happen. We've already lost Kent. I don't want to lose any more of my team members."

"Well, at least we know he hasn't left the country. I was able to get that much out of Erica," Mansell commented from his desk.

"How did you manage to do that? On second thought, I don't think I want to know," Riley replied quickly.

"He's out there somewhere. We just haven't looked in the right places."

"We could check his financial transactions. That would be the quickest way to track his whereabouts."

"No Mansell," Chandler replied emphatically. "We are not going to invade his privacy. Kent deserves better than that."

"Wouldn't most runaways head towards the metropolitan cities so that they can blend in unnoticed?" Buchan asked.

"That depends on the person. He or she would want to remain in obscurity by heading as far away as possible. One can easily do that in the smaller villages as well as in the bigger cities," Miles answered as a matter of fact. For once, Buchan was starting to sound like a real detective, but the older and more experienced detective sergeant would never admit to that.

"What if Kent didn't transfer to another police station? What if decided to go into the private sector instead?"

"That's using your noggin, Mansell. You should do it more often," Miles quipped jokingly to ease the tension.

"Perhaps we've been going about this all wrong," Chandler replied giving the idea some consideration. "Buchan, we need a list of private investigator agencies in the metropolitan areas. Riley, Mansell, start focusing on the smaller villages and boroughs just to make sure we have all of our bases covered. Miles…"

"I'm on it, boss."

Chandler walked out back into his office and started pouring over the information amassed over the past week again. He must have missed some small detail. Something. He was still at his desk several hours late into the night after everyone had left the office. The usually neat, stylish, and unflappable DI was unrecognizable in his current state as he sat alone in his office. His tie was loosened at an awkward angle and a trace of stubble was apparent on his visage. Stacks of paper were messily strewn across his desk which he didn't bother to straighten up as he normally would. From time to time, he would rake his hands through his hair in frustration. He was getting discouraged and beginning to lose hope of ever finding Kent.

* * *

"Come on, Erica. Just give me a tiny hint," Mansell cajoled his girlfriend.

"How many times do I have to say it, Finlay? I'm not going to betray my brother by telling you where he is."

"You wouldn't be betraying his trust. You would be helping him."

"He would never forgive me if I told you. I promised."

"Wouldn't you break a promise if it meant that Emerson would come home again?"

"Nothing would make him come back short of a miracle."

"If you won't talk to me, will you talk to DI Chandler then?"

"What good would that do? He doesn't love Em. He even said so."

"Things have changed. The boss is a mess without him."

"Tell it to someone who cares. He made his decision. Let him live with the consequences."

"I admire your loyalty, but we all make mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance. If you ask my opinion, I think he needs Emerson. And I know that your brother needs him."

"Em doesn't deserve to go through all that drama just to have his heart broken again. I'm not going to put him through that."

"All I'm asking you to do is talk to him."

"Just talk?"

"That's all. Whether or not you tell him about your brother's whereabouts is entirely your call."

Erica was silent for a moment as she contemplated his proposition.

"Emerson will never forgive me for this."

"You'll do it, then?"

"I'm not making any promises, so don't expect any miracles."

Mansell gave her a fond kiss. "I'll set up the meeting. You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

"Emerson, are you all right? You look pale." Maggie asked worriedly as she noticed Kent put a hand to his forehead.

"I don't really know. I have this weird feeling that something's wrong."

"Maybe you've got a sixth sense."

"Well, I do have an auntie that's psychic. Maybe it runs in the family. I've never had this type of feeling before. I wonder if it's fate."

"I don't believe in fate. You make your own destiny in this world. How do you think I got Andy?"

"Everyone isn't as fortunate as you two," he replied softly.

"I know it's none of my business, but would you mind if I gave you some friendly advice?"

"Why not? Everyone else seems to have an opinion on the matter," Kent replied drily.

"It's no good having you stay here. You're a smart, handsome, engaging young man in the prime of your life with your whole future ahead of you. But you don't belong here in Leeds."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"Of course not. You can stay here as long as you like. But I would be doing you a huge disservice if I didn't say what I think is best for you. I know it's only been a few weeks, but Andy, Molly, and I have grown very fond of you Emerson. And we just want you to be happy."

Kent was touched beyond words. "I don't know what to say, Maggie."

The older woman reached over to gently grab Kent's hands in hers.

"I know you don't want to go back home yet, but sooner or later, you have to face your problems and deal with them. Running away never solved anything."

"You sound just like my sister."

"Then I must be doing something right. Just promise me you'll think about what I said, hmm?"

"I will."

* * *

Chandler looked at his wristwatch and nervously tapped his fingers against the table as he waited for his meeting with Kent's sister. The hustle and bustle of the surrounding patrons in the police station canteen was just white noise to him as he went over in his mind what he would say to her. Chandler owed Mansell a lot for intervening on his behalf to talk with Kent's sister. But from what he said, it wasn't going to be easy to convince her.

"DI Chandler, I presume," a feminine voice called out, making him lift his head up automatically.

"Yes. You must be Erica. Mansell was right. You and your twin brother have similar features."

"I didn't come here for a social visit," Erica replied stiffly as she ignored Chandler's attempt to pull her seat out for her as she sat down at the table.

"I appreciate your willingness to come see me under the circumstances. I know this must be awkward for you."

"DI Chandler, what exactly do you want from my brother?" she asked point-blank.

"You're very direct, aren't you?"

"I see no need to beat around the bush. When it comes to Emerson, I'm very protective of him. We are twins after all."

"All I want is a chance to talk with him. I don't expect you to tell me where he is, but if you'll hear me out I think it would benefit us both."

"I promised Finlay that I would listen to what you had to say. I don't make any further promises beyond that," Erica replied stiffly.

"Fair enough. When I last talked with your brother, I'm afraid that it wasn't on very good terms. I told him that I didn't share his feelings."

"I know all about that. Tell me something I don't know."

"I didn't want to hurt him and certainly I didn't want him to leave."

"Can you blame him?"

"That's why this situation is so frustrating. You see, I'm not very good with social situations or being close to other people. It was my belief that if your brother continued wanting to be with me, it would only end up badly for him in the long run. I genuinely believed at the time that I couldn't give him what he wanted and needed. I thought I was doing the right thing. I really did. It's not that I don't like Emerson. It's because I care for him that I did what I thought was best for everyone involved."

"DI Chandler, I understand the position you're in. I don't blame you for being unable to reciprocate my brother's feelings. But surely you can also understand the position I'm in as well."

"Believe me, I do. It hasn't been the same without him. I didn't think I would miss him so much until he was gone."

"Well, Emerson has that way with people. That's what makes him special. You don't realize what you have until he's not there."

"No truer words were ever spoken. Erica, please. I've got to find Emerson and talk him into coming back to London. He's an important member of the team. We need him."

"So you only want him back for work reasons."

"There is that aspect. After all, your brother was and is still a fine detective constable. But there is also some unfinished business between us," Chandler replied carefully.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"I'm afraid that is a private matter between him and myself."

"How do I know that you won't hurt him again?"

"I won't let that happen," Chandler vowed vehemently. "I've hurt him more times than I care to remember. I don't want to see that look on his face ever again."

"I know Emerson. There's no way he would work with you again under the circumstances."

"I'm not saying it will be easy to convince him to come back," Chandler replied softly, "But I have to try. You're my only hope. Please, help me find him."

"Why should I help you out?"

"Because I care for him a great deal. Don't do it for me. Do it for your brother."

Erica was silent as she considered Chandler's request. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she could sense that his intentions were sincere.

"If I cooperate, you have to promise me that you will do everything possible to bring Emerson back home."

"I'll move heaven and earth if I have to. I swear on my life."

Satisfied with his answer, she wrote Kent's contact information on a slip of paper and slid it over to Chandler on the table.

"Don't make me regret this," Erica replied before getting up to leave.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Bring Emerson back home where he belongs," she replied before leaving the table.

Chandler stared at the slip of paper in his hand before gripping it tightly in his fist. "I intend on doing just that."

* * *

"Kent, how is your schedule today?" P.I. Reed asked.

"I'm actually a little ahead of my assignments. Why do you ask sir?"

"I'm in a bit of a bind. The client in Manchester had an emergency and had to push up our appointment earlier today."

"What's the problem?"

"We just got another request for our services and the client wanted to meet at the same time. Do you think you could handle it?"

"I'll do my best."

P.I. Reed smiled at him. "I was sure you were going to say that. He'll be coming around noon. If you need anything, you've got my number."

"Yes, sir."

By the time noon came, Kent was slightly nervous. It was his first big solo assignment and he didn't want to let his new boss down. He jumped slightly when the intercom buzzed.

"Kent here."

"Mr. Kent, there's a client here to see you. He said that he has an appointment."

"Thank you Lisa. Please let him in."

Kent stood up, straightened his tie and pulled on the lapels of his blazer making sure he looked presentable. When the door opened, he nearly fell over in complete shock. There he was, the man who haunted his dreams and occupied his thoughts for the past agonizing month. This was just like in Kent's dream. Except it wasn't a dream. He was wide awake. The love of his life was here right in front of his very eyes. Kent recognized the familiar scent of Chandler's after shave lotion as it lingered slightly in the air confirming that it wasn't just his imagination.

The DI closed the door behind him and walked slowly over to Kent. The look he gave him was a mixture of relief, apprehension, and awkwardness. Upon closer inspection, Kent immediately noticed the dark shadows under the other man's eyes and the slightly hallowed cheeks. It looked like Chandler hadn't eaten or slept for days. What had he been doing to himself? There was an awkward moment of silence as neither of them knew what to say until Chandler made the first move.

"It's been a long time Kent," he replied softly. "It's good to see you."

"Wh…what are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that the team and I have been looking all over the country for you for the past week."

"Why? I handed in my resignation with my explanation for leaving."

"We were looking for you because we miss you and we want you to come back to Whitechapel," Chandler replied quietly. "I was hoping that you would reconsider. I know that you didn't want to leave."

Kent's expression was unreadable as he stayed rooted to the spot, trying to compose himself despite his internal turmoil. "There was never really a client for me to meet, was there? It was you from the very start."

"If I told you that I wanted to see you again, would you have agreed to see me?"

"That's beside the point," Kent replied uncomfortably. "You lied to me."

"I apologize for misleading you and your employer, but I had to do it. I was desperate to see you again and I didn't want you to refuse if you knew it was me."

Outwardly, Kent tried to maintain a professional appearance. But inside, his emotions were in churning like a maelstrom. How dare Chandler come back and throw his life into chaos again?

"I'm afraid you and the others have wasted your time. I appreciate your concern, but I'm not coming back to Whitechapel. Like I said in my letter, there's nothing left for me there."

"You have every right to feel that way, Kent. When you left so abruptly, I thought it was the best for both of us. You would have been able to be with someone who could give you the love and devotion that I couldn't. That's why I let you go. So that you could be with Dylan."

Even as the words came out of Chandler's mouth, it sounded forced, especially when he mentioned Dylan's name.

"He was looking for me? But he was supposed to go back to the U.S."

"Apparently he didn't. He came by the station a few days after you left us," Chandler replied reluctantly. "When he told me that you had left him as well, it made me realize that I made a huge mistake. Actually, I began to realize it after you kissed me," he replied softly.

"Did she kiss you the same way?" Kent asked bluntly.

"Who?"

"Morgan. Did you wish that I was her?"

"Of course, not. Kent, how could you even ask me that?"

"DS Miles said that you had no interest in seeing other people. Ever since she died, you've been keeping an emotional wall around yourself. You wouldn't be reacting that way unless you were still holding on to her memory."

"Miles talks too much. Kent, I was confused by how I felt, but I didn't for once think of you as a replacement for her. If I was bothered by your kiss, I would have pushed you away immediately. But I didn't. In fact, I wanted it to go on."

"Don't lie to me. You're just using that as a convenient excuse to lure me into going back to Whitechapel with you. I'm not going to be fooled again."

Chandler was visibly startled at Kent's frank assessment of the situation. "Kent, I'm not lying."

Kent looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes, you are. You only want me back because your perfectly organized neat world has suddenly been disrupted and it's an inconvenience. I'm no more than a piece of furniture that you need to have in the right place so that you can have peace of mind and order restored."

Chandler almost staggered back in disbelief. Did he really only want Kent back because his life had been disrupted? No, that wasn't it. He really did care for Kent. But the real issue at hand was, did he care enough to commit to a relationship and build a future with him?

"I spent almost five years pining after you, sir. I waited patiently, but you never realized my feelings. It was always about your problems and your needs. When I needed your support, you couldn't even give me that. Why in the world would I want to return now?"

By now, Kent's anger and pain was getting the better of him as he couldn't control what came out of his mouth. All those years of frustration came bubbling up to the surface. He was no longer Chandler's subordinate now so he had nothing to lose.

"You're right Kent. I was insensitive and thoughtless to your feelings. I guess I always have been. But you were at fault as well."

"What?" Kent replied in disbelief.

"You kissed me and ran away before I could respond. You didn't even give me a chance to react. I wouldn't exactly say that it's fair to penalize me for not returning your feelings when I was in complete shock."

"All right. So I ran off without giving you a chance. So sue me."

"I gave you every reason to run away. For the record, I never saw you as an accessory or an object. I've always had a fondness for you even from the beginning. You've always held a special place in my heart. That's why it was difficult for me to suspend you when I thought you were the informant that time."

"That's enough! I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. You've made it perfectly clear before I left that I didn't have any part in your life. You don't have to keep rubbing it in."

"Kent, I didn't know how you really felt about me until a month ago. I can't suddenly switch my sexual preference after so many years without an adjustment period. It's going to take me some time to get used to the idea."

"Do you think I'm so stupid and insensitive that I don't realize that? I went through the exact same thing. I would have waited for as long as you needed if you had just shown me a sign that you cared for me. Something that would have given me hope. But instead you wanted to stay in your solitary world and told me that you didn't love me. That you couldn't love me. And now you say that you care for me and want me to come back? Do you realize how unreasonable of a request you're making?"

"Believe it or not, I do. I haven't exactly behaved reasonably since you left." Chandler took a deep breath before continuing. "Kent, to be perfectly honest, I don't exactly know if what I feel for you is love. All I know is that when you're not around, there's emptiness in my heart that won't go away. I didn't just miss you because of work. I missed you because…because you're a part of me. When you're gone, I can't function. That has to mean something."

"That's not my concern. I'm not going to go through that emotional roller coaster again when you're still unsure of your feelings. I can't live like that."

Chandler's gaze lowered to the floor. "You had the opportunity to be happy with Dylan, but you still left him. I have to know. Do you still love me, Kent?" he asked softly.

Kent bristled back like a cat as he was startled. He certainly didn't expect such a direct question. "You have no right to ask me that."

Chandler raised his head and looked directly into Kent's big brown eyes searching deeply for his answer. "Do you?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that question as well," a familiar voice came from behind Chandler.

Chandler and Kent turned their gazes towards the open doorway and found Dylan standing there, waiting for Kent's answer.

_To Be Continued..._

_Posted: 02May2014_

* * *

_A/N: Hope I didn't make you mad at the beginning with Kent's dream. But you could tell it was a dream, right? And now you'll have to be patient again as I work on the next chapter. jerseybelle, saizine, fischersfritzefischt, and Vennifer are going to kill me for making them wait ;)_

_Preview: The battle for Kent's heart._


	9. Hazard of Hearts

Ah, many apologies for the delay, but here's the next chapter. Hope you won't be disappointed. Thanks for the lovely comments. Enjoy!

_Recap: Chandler finds Kent and wants to know if he still loves him. But Dylan shows up and wants to know the answer as well._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Whitechapel.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hazard of Hearts**

"Dylan?" Kent asked in disbelief, wondering what he ever did to deserve this predicament. "How did you find me? Shouldn't you be in Los Angeles?"

The other man came walked towards them with resolve. "It wasn't easy. I knew that if I waited long enough, my patience would pay off. I persuaded my father that I could work in our London branch just as well as back home, but I've never stopped looking for you. I had to stay to make sure that you were safe and sound. Are you all right?"

"Not really," Kent replied quite frankly. In fact, he felt like throwing up. The situation was a powder keg, just waiting to explode as the tension between his two would-be suitors was palpable.

"Well? Do you still love him, Emerson?"

"This is none of your business. Stay out of it," Chandler interjected angrily. "This is between me and Kent."

"The hell it is. You don't own him. As far as I'm concerned, you forfeited the right to care the night you coldly rejected him and drove him into leaving. Do you have any idea how devastated he was that night? He almost got into an accident because he was so upset."

"Dylan, stop it. Please," Kent interrupted, reaching out to grab his arm. His eyes silently pleaded with him to not divulge any more information.

The veins in Chandler's forehead bulged slightly with annoyance of seeing his rival still being able to have an emotional stranglehold on Kent. Why couldn't he see through Dylan's ruse?

"How can you defend this man after what he did to you, Em?"

"I warned you to stay out of this," Chandler replied, pulling Kent away from the other man. The mere sight of them together was enough to push his buttons. Usually he was not easily provoked, but when he saw Kent touching Dylan's arm, he uncharacteristically lost control.

"Don't think that you can push me around like you do everyone else, Chandler. I'm not one of your subordinates who you can order around. Fortunately, Emerson isn't any more either. And I fully intend on keeping it that way."

"You're not doing any favors by fighting his battles for him. Kent can make his own decisions himself without your interference."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. What exactly do you think you're doing then?"

"Do I get a say in this?" Kent asked sarcastically, making the two older men back off. "I think the both of you need to leave. In case you've forgotten, I'm still at work and I would like to remain employed."

"Kent…" Chandler implored.

"I'll talk to you both later. Right now, I need you two to give me a little space. Can you put aside your differences long enough to agree to that?"

Dylan reached over to embrace Kent, much the Chandler's annoyance, knowing it would tick off his chief rival for Kent's affections. "When you're ready to talk, call me. I'll be staying at the Double Tree Hotel."

On his way out, Dylan gave Chandler a venomous glare and Chandler returned it with the same sentiment. They were like two alpha males fighting over their territory, which in this case was poor, Kent who was placed in a very difficult situation.

"How could you fall for someone like him, Kent? I thought you had better judgment."

"Please don't talk about him that way. Dylan was there for me during a difficult time. He supported me when I needed it. Can you also say the same thing?" Kent replied softly.

"When I rejected you, I was trying to be honest with my feelings at the time. I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt you. Dylan just wants to take advantage of your situation. I know his type. He likes to play the part of the knight in shining armor and then uses the situation to worm his way into people's confidences. He waits for the moment when you're vulnerable and makes his move. He's an opportunist."

"That's not fair. You don't know Dylan," Kent replied uneasily. What Chandler said struck a nerve within him.

"Frankly, I don't want to know him. You're the only one whose opinion matters to me in this situation. Kent, I know that I have a lot of faults and it's difficult for me to show how I really feel most of the time. I've never been good at being honest with my feelings. You have every right to doubt my word, but don't ever doubt my sincerity or the depth of my feelings for you. After everything I've put you through, I know that don't deserve another chance. But if you still have any feelings left, then please don't give up on me."

After Chandler left, Kent felt his heart beat faster as he weighed on Chandler's heartfelt words. No matter what he chose to do, someone was going to get hurt and end up out in the cold.

* * *

"You mean both your ex-boss and your friend showed up at work at the same time?" Maggie asked incredulously. "And I thought your life was a soap opera before."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, who do you want to be with?"

"I don't know. I thought I did, but now that both of them are here…I'm so confused. I mean, Dylan is everything I need, but I've wanted Chandler for so long. Dylan isn't afraid to show me how feels, but it's always a struggle with Chandler. With Dylan, I know what I'm going to get, but there's still a sense of uncertainty with Chandler."

"Emerson, you're giving me whiplash with all this back and forth."

"See what I mean? I've been alone for so long, but now I have more suitors than I know what to do with. I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Sometimes love does hurt. But nevertheless, don't let them pressure you into making a decision just because they're impatient. After all, you're the one that has to make the final decision."

"Now Mags, let Emerson handle this on his own. He's a big boy and can take care of himself," Andy replied gently chiding his wife.

"I was just trying to help."

"I know, but the last thing he needs is another person butting in. I think his situation is complicated enough without our added input."

"But dear…"

"Andy's right. I've been leaning on other people too much for my own good," Kent interjected softly. "I have to make the final decision. And I have to live with the consequences. I won't run away anymore."

* * *

Later that evening, as Kent lay on his bed thinking about his situation, he realized that despite his earlier declaration to be more decisive, he was no closer to making a decision than before. His stomach was tied up in knots so much that he couldn't even eat dinner. His thoughts were thankfully interrupted when Molly peeked behind the door and waited tentatively until Kent motioned her to come in.

"What's up, Munchkin?" he asked as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed so that he could sit up.

"Grandma said you weren't hungry at dinner. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I just have a little problem."

"Will this help?" the little girl asked taking out a chocolate biscuit from behind her back and handing it to him.

Kent smiled, taking it from her outstretched hand. "It helps a lot. Thanks, Molly," he replied giving her a warm hug. Max even came in with his favorite chew toy and placed it Kent's feet and earned a good scratch behind the ears from him. "And thank you, Max."

"Emerson, you have a visitor," Andy called from the living room.

"What now?" Kent thought silently to himself.

Kent's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he entered the living room. Chandler had come to the flat, looking every bit the elegant and charismatic man that had caught Kent's eye the moment he came to Whitechapel for the very first time. Chandler had shaved and come dressed to kill and with only one goal in mind. He was determined to win Kent's heart back. Kent felt his heart flutter in anticipation, despite his angst. Chandler still had the ability to make his insides turn to mush.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you and Dylan would give me some time."

"It doesn't mean that I can't take you out to dinner, does it?" he replied smiling at him.

"You knew perfectly well what I meant."

"Ahem," Andy cleared his throat loudly. "Emerson, would you like to introduce us?"

Kent blushed in embarrassment. "Andy and Maggie Harris, this is my former boss from Whitechapel, Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler. Sir, these are the people I'm renting a room from."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Chandler replied shaking their hands.

"Very nice to meet you. I can see why Emerson is having trouble making a decision," Maggie teased. "I must say that I too would have a hard time, now that I've met you in person."

"Maggie!" Kent protested hotly in embarrassment.

Chandler smiled politely, just reeking of charm. "Thank you for the generous compliment. You have a very beautiful home."

"Well, it's not much, but we like it."

"And who is this little one?" Chandler asked bending down to Molly's level flashing a warm smile. He always had a soft spot for children.

"This is our granddaughter, Molly. Molly, say hello to Kent's friend."

"Are you the Prince?"

"Prince?" Chandler asked in confusion looking up at Kent.

"Like in the story Emerson told me," Molly reiterated. "You look like a prince."

"No, I'm not a prince. I'm more like a frog," he replied croaking several times, making her giggle. Kent had never heard Chandler joke before. So he did have a sense of humor after all. If Kent ever returned to Whitechapel, he owed Mansell five quid.

"I'm sorry you've made a trip for nothing, sir, but I'm not going out with you," Kent stated firmly. He was not going to be fooled by Chandler's sweet-talking ways. Unfortunately, Kent's stomach growled in protest.

"Are you quite sure of that?" Chandler asked teasingly.

"Yes. I'm sure. Maggie usually has leftovers anyway."

"Oh dear. Did I forget to mention that I didn't make enough tonight?" she replied innocently.

"What are you talking about, Mags? Didn't you save a plate for…"

"Since your former boss is here anyway and hasn't eaten yet, why don't you go with him?"

"You might as well, Em. You're dealing with a pro here," Andy replied in resignation. "I give up."

Chandler couldn't help but chuckle at the older woman's obvious attempts at matchmaking, for which he was eternally grateful.

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes to change." Kent was too hungry to argue anymore.

* * *

"Sorry for taking so long," Kent replied awkwardly as he entered the living room again. He had every reason to feel awkward about the situation. After all, it was their first unofficial "date".

Chandler's eyes lit up when he saw Kent in his usual suit. He had forgotten how slim Kent was. Kent had decided to wear his favorite navy blue two piece suit with a pale blue shirt and matching navy blue tie. The dark color of his suit accentuated his porcelain skin. And his eyes. Those beautiful big chocolate brown eyes. Why had he never noticed them before?

"You look very nice, Kent."

"Thank you," he replied shyly, trying his hardest not to blush.

"Now don't worry about us old timers. Off you go now," Maggie said waiving them off.

During the entire evening as they ate, Kent was as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. Although they had kept the conversation on neutral topics, they couldn't escape the underlying tension between them.

"The people you're staying with seem very nice," Chandler commented. "I'm glad to see that you're not alone."

"There's a difference between being alone and being lonely," Kent replied softly.

"I know what that's like," Chandler answered cryptically. "I want you to know that I didn't ask you out to put any extra pressure. I just wanted to spend some time together."

Kent looked directly into Chandler's eyes. "I don't know if I should believe you."

"On my word of honor. I really did miss you, Kent. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No. I guess not. I…missed you too."

"I'm glad to hear that. I think this is the first time we've ever gone out together."

"If you remember, I did try to ask you out once."

"When?"

"It was just after the capture of the Abrahamians. I asked you to join me at the pub for the celebration since the case was solved. Well, I quickly changed it to 'us' instead so you wouldn't suspect anything. I thought I had blown it."

"I never did get the chance to make it up to you. You know, sometimes I think I'm cursed."

"How could you possibly think that, sir?"

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me, sir. I'd prefer if you would call me by my first name when we're alone."

"I guess I'm so used to it that I can't stop."

Chandler smiled inwardly. Kent really was adorable.

"To answer your question, I think I'm cursed because ever since I came to Whitechapel, I've brought nothing but misery and chaos. I mean, look at my record. All the culprits we've captured always died before we could bring them to justice."

"You're just being superstitious. There was a reasonable explanation for all those incidents. Don't be so hard on yourself. Look at how many people you've helped. And besides, how many victims were saved in the process? Did you ever think of that?"

"You're still supporting me when I don't deserve it. It was my fault you got injured on the job. And it was my fault that you left Whitechapel."

"I got hurt because I wasn't more aware of my surroundings and because I was ambushed from behind. I left because it hurt too much to continue working with you when I knew that you didn't feel the same way that I did. I never once blamed you for what happened."

Chandler's gaze on Kent softened. When he first met the younger detective constable, Kent had been inexperienced and insecure because of his position. Over the years, he had gained confidence and had grown into a fine detective constable as well as a person. But the one thing that never changed was his belief in Chandler no matter what happened. He had always been there for him and had always given him support when he needed it. It humbled Chandler and made him cherish Kent even more.

"Thank you, Kent," Chandler replied softly, making Kent feel warm all over. Despite their time apart, his body had not forgotten how to react to the older man.

"You know that this doesn't change our situation," he reminded Chandler.

"Tell you what. Just for tonight, let's not think about that. Let's just enjoy the time we have together."

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day."

* * *

"Thank you for dinner. I enjoyed myself."

"It was my pleasure. I'm just sorry we got a flat tire on the way back. Maggie and Andy will think that I kidnapped you."

Kent smiled in amusement. "Knowing Maggie, I think she wouldn't have batted an eyelash at the thought."

Chandler chuckled as well. "I do believe you're right."

"Um, would you like to come in? I could make some coffee or tea to warm you up."

"Is this okay? I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's all right. Maggie and Andy usually turn in early."

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you."

"Your hands are cold," Kent noted in surprise when he came back with the tea and handed the cup to him.

"It must have been when I was changing the flat tire on the way back. I knew I should have brought my gloves with me."

Kent put down both of their cups on the coffee table and took Chandler's hands in his own and began rubbing them to generate some much needed warmth.

"There. I think I'm beginning to see some color again. How's that?"

Chandler gulped nervously. Kent's touch set off a firestorm of pent up repressed emotions. "I think I'm beginning to feel something. Kent, I know I said that I didn't want to influence your decision, but I…I…"

"What is it?"

Before Chandler knew it, he reached up to frame Kent's face in his hands before lowering his head and claiming Kent's lips. His passions were stirred once again as he molded his lips against the younger man's mouth, easily prying it open without much resistance. It wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He wanted to kiss him because he felt the same way that Kent did. Kent's heart soared. How many times had Kent dreamed of this moment? He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. In fact, he wanted more. The last time they kissed, Kent had been desperate and had reacted spontaneously to the moment, fearing he would never have the opportunity again to show his feelings. This time, it was mutual for both Kent and Chandler as they needed to re-connect with each other both physically and emotionally. Kent knew he should have protested. It was unfair to Dylan. But truthfully, he didn't want Chandler to stop. It was the first time Chandler had made an honest effort to show Kent his feelings for him.

Encouraged by Kent's response, Chandler moved his hands to pull Kent against him, massaging his back while gently sucking on his lower lip, causing Kent to moan in pleasure. Kent reached up to hook his arms around Chandler's neck as he returned the favor, swiping his tongue slowly and teasingly across Chandler's lips, causing the DI to tighten his grip on Kent. He never knew Kent was so adept at kissing. After several moments, Chandler brushed his lips across Kent's nose, against his cheeks, and then on his forehead while whispering his name over and over before returning to his enticingly full lips. Chandler had never felt so completely out of control, but for the first time in his life, he didn't mind. It was actually liberating to be able to show Kent how he truly felt about him. His only regret was that it took him so long to realize his feelings for Kent.

"Do you want me to stop?" Chandler asked as he continued showering the younger man with soft, tantalizing kisses.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Come back with me to Whitechapel, Kent. Come back home."

All of a sudden, Kent pulled away abruptly. He got a sudden anxiety attack at the thought of what would happen if he gave in to Chandler's request. Truthfully, Kent was afraid that he would end up getting hurt all over again. If what Chandler was feeling was for real, then he needed more from him. He needed reassurance that Chandler was willing to commit to making their relationship work.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I think you should leave now," Kent replied shakily as he walked over to the door and held it open.

"I don't understand. I thought that this is what you wanted from me."

"Please, just go."

Chandler was clearly perplexed by Kent's reaction but did as he requested. After he left, Kent leaned against door and closed his eyes. If he and Chandler were ever going to have a future together, he wanted it to be on his terms; not because Chandler was trying to win him over.

"Oh, God. I still want him," Kent realized in dismay.

_To Be Continued_

_Posted: 10May2014_

* * *

_A/N: I love Chandler and Dylan fighting over Kent :) _

_Preview: ?_


	10. Introspection

Greetings! I will cut my intro short this time and just let you read, so on with the show. Thanks as always for your support. You know who you are ;)

_Recap: Chandler and Kent share a steamy kiss as the DI tries to win back his DC._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Whitechapel...blah blah blah...

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Introspection**

Kent sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror before turning in. His cheeks were slightly rosy and the twinkle in his eyes was still there even after Chandler had left. Kent didn't know how he would be able to sleep after what happened. There was no doubt that the attraction between them was there. It had always been there as far as Kent was concerned. What had surprised him was just how explosive it had been. But was physical attraction enough to base a relationship on? Chandler was a creature of habit. Just because he wanted Kent back, it didn't guarantee that he would change his ways or his life style. Kent knew the risks when he realized that he was beginning to fall in love with Chandler, but it was an even greater concern now, because for the first time, Kent's dream may actually become a reality.

Chandler had proven to Kent that he wanted him, but how much of himself was he really willing to give up? Would he share his thoughts and fears with Kent? Would he be willing to let down his guard and trust Kent enough to allow him to be a part of his life? It was all well and good for Chandler to say that he wanted him back in Whitechapel now, but how would he react when they were actually back in their familiar surroundings again? Kent didn't want to make such an important decision based on the heat of the moment. He had already made a mistake by sleeping with Dylan in a moment of weakness. He shuddered to think of what would happen if such a thing were to happen again with Chandler. And yet, the prospect of being with Chandler was both frightening and exciting at the same time. He had certainly given Kent a lot to think about.

* * *

"DI Chandler? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked in surprise as Chandler arrived at the flat.

"I'm sorry for intruding again, but I was hoping to see Emerson. Is he here?"

"He's supposed to be. I don't know what's keeping him. He's usually home from work by now."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'll be off then."

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"I didn't want to impose. I was going to come back later."

"Don't be silly. You can wait for him as long as you like."

"Are you sure it's all right?"

"Of course it is. Any friend of Emerson's is a friend of ours. Please sit down and make yourself at home. I'll make us a nice cup of tea."

"Thank you, Maggie. You certainly know how to make a guest feel welcome."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. But don't let that stop you," she replied, giving him a playful wink. "So, have you made any progress with Emerson? I'm sure he's being stubborn about going back to London with you."

Chandler was visibly shocked at how much Maggie knew about his relationship with Kent. "Exactly how much did he tell you about our relationship?"

"What he didn't tell me, I figured out for myself. He still wants to be with you, you know."

"Did he actually say that?" Chandler asked anxiously.

"He didn't have to. I saw it in his eyes when you came over the other night."

"I kind of got a different impression after I left. He hasn't spoken with me since then."

"He's just scared. You have to understand, when Emerson first came here, he was hurt and trying to adjust to a new life. It couldn't have been easy for him to leave his former life behind, especially considering how he felt about you. He probably lost confidence in himself as well."

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty, you don't have to. I already have enough guilt to last me a lifetime."

"That wasn't my intention at all. It's just that with the shock of seeing you again, he's probably very confused at the moment. I also have a feeling that he needs more reassurance from you. He probably wants to know if your feelings are genuine or is it just a means to an end."

"Honestly Maggie, I don't have any ulterior motives other than bringing him back home. Kent means everything to me. I tried telling him that and showing him how I feel, but he's suspicious of my motives. What more can I do?"

"Perhaps what you're doing isn't enough, at least in his eyes. Think about it, DI Chandler. If the person you admired and loved for so long rejected you and then suddenly showed up at your doorstep, did a 180 degree turnaround, and told you that he wanted you back, wouldn't you feel apprehensive?"

"I probably wouldn't believe a word that came out of his mouth," Chandler replied softly after a moment of silence. "I'm beginning to understand now. I guess I haven't done anything right as far as Kent is concerned."

"I may be speaking out of line, but you seem to be battling more than just this Dylan fellow. It's like you're fighting with yourself."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Call it woman's intuition. I'm not often wrong about these things."

Chandler looked down at his hands clasped together on the kitchen table. "You're right. It's the reason why I rejected Kent in the first place. I have so many personal demons and flaws that I didn't want him to have to deal with them. He's already been through so much. I thought I was giving him a chance to be with someone who could give him what I believed I couldn't. But somewhere along the way, that all changed. Now, I would do anything if would just give me another chance."

"Why don't you tell Emerson that instead of me?" Maggie suggested.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

"I've watched the two of you together. I've never seen two people say so much without even uttering a single word. You want to know why I'm helping you? It's because I truly believe that you love Emerson just as much as he loves you. But you're both so busy running around in circles and putting up emotional barriers that you can't see that."

"How can you be so certain of that when I'm not even sure of my own feelings?"

"You should listen to your heart instead of your head, DI Chandler. People nowadays try to find an angle to every situation and come up with every excuse in the book when it comes to relationships. It doesn't have to be that complicated."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is when you come right down to it. Here's the bottom line. If you love Emerson, then go after him with everything you've got. Now is the not the time to be holding back. You've got a second chance with him. Don't let this opportunity slip away because of fear and uncertainty."

"I've been this way my entire life. What if I can't let go of them?"

"Being in love doesn't automatically take away all of your fears and insecurities. It just means that there's someone who'll be there by your side who understands what you're going through, so you don't have to suffer in silence. When you fall, he'll lift you up. When you feel like you can't go on, he'll carry you until you can. And when it seems the darkest, he'll be the light to keep you going. That's what love is all about. In the end, isn't that what you and Emerson both want?"

Chandler was silent momentarily as he let her words sink in. It was as though he had finally seen the light.

"You, Maggie Harris, are one of the wisest people I've ever met. Andy is a very lucky man."

The older woman smiled in return. "I knew I liked you the minute you walked in."

"You know on second thought, I think I'll take a rain check on the tea."

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to wait for Emerson."

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago."

Maggie smiled in satisfaction. Her work was done.

* * *

"Emerson," Dylan greeted him fondly as they met at his hotel suite. "What took you so long?"

"I had a little difficulty explaining to my boss what happened. Apparently, our receptionist was listening in to our conversation and is quite the little chatterbox."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you in a difficult position. Was your new boss very mad?"

"Fortunately, no. He was very understanding after I explained everything. And since the agency got paid anyway, he's not putting up much of a fuss."

"I'm surprised you managed to get away from Chandler's clutches."

Kent looked at him wearily. "Dylan, I would appreciate it if you didn't fight with him. Isn't the situation difficult already?"

"I'm afraid that's one request I can't honor. I'm sorry, Em. But he just rubs me the wrong way. All right, so he cared enough to look for you, but who does he think he is to just stroll back into your life, expecting you to welcome him back with open arms?"

"You're more biased because you're directly involved. Would you have had such a strong reaction if you didn't know anything about him and you two had met under different circumstances?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"If anything, you two are more alike than you think."

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"It's true. Both of you are ambitious, headstrong, and passionate. And also quite handsome."

"I'm more handsome than he is though, right?" Dylan asked, making Kent laugh. Oh, how he had missed Dylan's sense of humor.

"It's a close tie," Kent replied neutrally. "Dylan, I consider you a very dear friend. Whatever happens, I want you know that I'll always cherish our friendship."

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me. Just what are you trying to say, Emerson?"

Kent's eyes lowered to the floor guiltily. He realized after kissing Chandler, that it was no use denying his feelings any longer. After thinking about it throughout the day and the past few nights, he had come to the realization that his heart would always belong to Chandler first and foremost. Prolonging the inevitable wasn't fair to Dylan. Kent was going to have to hurt his dear friend who had done everything possible to win his heart. And now through no fault of his own, Dylan was going to get the short end of the stick. It just wasn't fair.

"Why did you stay here? You were supposed to go back home."

"How could I leave after the way you ran off so suddenly? For the first few days I thought the worst had happened to you. If I had known that you were going to leave, I would have tried to stop you. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. In fact, you should forget all about me. After the way I used you, you should have left and never come back. I'm not worth it."

"I think I know what your worth is. Emerson, you've been sidestepping the real issue ever since you arrived. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Dylan, you are a wonderful friend. You helped me during one of the darkest moments of my life. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there for me."

"But there's no future for us," Dylan finished for him in grim voice.

"Chandler made me realize that I've never really gotten over him. That's why I ran away. I couldn't face the truth because it hurt too much, so I tried to run away as far as I could. I thought I had moved on with my life and that I could live without him. I was wrong. Seeing him again made me realize that no one could ever replace him. I'm sorry Dylan, but that's the how I honestly feel."

"When I left you at the office, you were still indecisive and wanted time to yourself to think. And now all of a sudden, you've decided that you want to be with Chandler? He went behind my back and saw you again, didn't he?"

"Yes," Kent replied softly.

"That manipulative bastard. It seems I've underestimated how low he'll stoop to get his way. Do you seriously believe that he'll change his ways? He's the kind of person who would use every trick in the book to gain an advantage. Once he gets what he wants, he'll throw you away like a used dishrag."

"I resent that insinuation."

"It's not an insinuation. It's an accusation. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

"Now wait just a damn minute here. Do that you think I'm so emotionally fragile that I'm incapable of making any coherent decisions?" Kent replied angrily. "I'm not a child. Stop treating me like one."

"Face it, Emerson. The last time you had an emotional breakdown, you couldn't even think straight. If you hadn't been so starved for affection and needed validation of your self-worth, we wouldn't have ended up in bed together."

"Could you be any more insensitive?" he replied quietly, as Dylan's words stung.

"I'm sorry Em, but I'm frustrated that you can't see the guy for what he really is. If you allow Chandler to worm his way back into your affections, he'll just end up hurting you all over again."

"That was before he knew how I felt about him. He's changed. In fact, he wants me to give him another chance."

"You can't be seriously thinking of agreeing to it."

"Dylan, I still love him. I never stopped."

"Has he even said that he loves you in return?"

"He doesn't have to. I know how he feels about me. He wasn't sure before."

"And now he's suddenly come to the light?" Dylan scoffed sarcastically. "He must have really put the emotional screws on you."

"You don't understand. He's never shown this side of himself to anyone before. He's taking a huge risk by asking me for a second chance. I owe it to myself to find out if we can make it work."

"How do you know that he can even give you what you want? The man is a walking heartless robot."

"He's willing to try for me. That's all I can ask of him."

"And what about the physical side of your relationship? Do you think a man like that is going to be able to satisfy your needs?"

"I'm willing to take the risk. I can live without it if I have to. But I can't live without him. Believe me, I've tried to."

"Don't expect me to be happy for you, because it's not going to happen."

"I don't expect you to. Dylan, I know you don't like him, but I thought you would at least respect my decision. You're supposed to be my friend."

"I don't want to be just your friend!" Dylan shouted. "Don't you know by now that I want us to be more than friends?"

"But you said before that…"

"I don't care what I said before. Emerson, why do think I really stayed behind? If Chandler hadn't interfered, I would still have a chance with you. But now that he's poisoned your mind against me, everything is ruined."

"You're not thinking of doing anything rash, are you?" Kent asked uneasily.

"Only what I should have done a long time ago."

Suddenly Dylan gently pushed Kent into the master bedroom, while he closed the door from the outside, but not before taking the security bar for the door and jamming it between the knob and the floor to prevent Kent from leaving.

"Dylan! Dylan, what are you doing? Let me out of here!" Kent shouted. He furiously jiggled with the door knob trying to force it open, but was met with resistance.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Em. But it's for your own good. I won't allow you to be fooled by Chandler again."

"Dylan?" Kent asked in a panic. "Dylan, please! Don't do anything that you'll regret. I'm begging you!"

Kent's pleas were met with silence as the other man left. Kent frantically dialed Chandler's phone number with trembling fingers, but kept getting directed to his voice mail. What the hell could he be doing? After several attempts, he sent several text messages warning Chandler that Dylan was going to see him to have it out. He just prayed that Chandler would see them in time.

_To Be Continued_

_Posted: 17May2014_

* * *

_A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? :) __Will be taking a very brief break so the next installment might take a little longer than usual. See you next time!_

_Preview: Time for a showdown between Chandler and Dylan with Kent as the ultimate prize._


	11. Listen To Your Heart

Surprise! I thought I was going to take a break from writing, but inspiration hit me and I just couldn't wait to continue with the next chapter. I figure, that I can always take my break when it's over, right? :)

_Recap: Chandler and Kent have come to terms with their feelings for one another, but Dylan loses it when Kent reveals that he still loves Chandler._

DISCLAIMER: Whitechapel has never been mine.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Listen to Your Heart**

Chandler surveyed the dinner table and nodded in approval as he was putting the finishing touches to the romantic dinner he had arranged for Kent as a surprise. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw it. Chandler wanted to show Kent that he was really making an effort and that he could give him everything he needed, even if it meant going out of his comfort zone. He decided that he was going to tell Kent how he really felt about him. He wasn't going to let his fears and reservations stop him. And he wasn't going to let the past rule his future. He had already lost Kent once. He wasn't about to let that happen again. Chandler was so engrossed in his preparations that he left his phone in the bedroom, not seeing Kent's text messages. The sudden knock on the door made his heart leap with surprise and anticipation. He hadn't even had a chance to call Kent to ask him to come over. What a stroke of luck.

"You," Chandler replied in displeasure as he opened the door to find his rival on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Expecting someone else?" Dylan asked sarcastically as he entered the room, unperturbed by Chandler's response. "My, my. What do we have here? Candles. Flowers. A gourmet feast. You're very thorough, I must admit."

Dylan turned around and replied bluntly. "But it won't work. You're still not good enough for Emerson."

"That's just your opinion. Kent can think for himself. Instead of sabotaging his happiness, why don't you let him decide who he wants to be with?"

"You're a fine one to talk. If anyone did any sabotaging, it was you. You couldn't even wait two seconds after I left before filling Emerson's head with doubts to turn him against me."

"If I see something that is a danger to him, I will do everything in my power to make sure he is aware of it."

"The only danger to him is you. You had your chance to be with Emerson, but you blew him off. Before you go pointing fingers, you better take a good hard look at yourself in the mirror. You were the one that drove him away and made him feel worthless; not me. When Emerson showed up at my door the night you rejected him, he needed comfort and support. That's why I convinced him to stay at my place. He didn't want to be alone so I spent the night with him."

"You were with him the entire night?" Chandler asked uneasily.

"That's right Chandler. And we didn't sleep in separate beds. How does that make you feel now?"

Chandler turned away as a feeling of uneasiness came over him. His breathing came in short labored breaths as he felt his control slipping rapidly. Chandler didn't blame Kent. He blamed himself. But most of all, he blamed Dylan Walsh for taking advantage of a vulnerable Kent. The thought of Kent being kissed and caressed by another man made Chandler angry and very jealous. Especially when that man was his rival who was taunting him and enjoying it.

"I don't know how you can stand there and gloat when you took advantage of him. When he needed your support, you saw an opportunity for your own selfish purposes. That's beyond despicable."

"Hey, I told him straight up that it was a bad idea. He was the one that begged me to stay with him."

Chandler whipped around angrily. "You're lying!"

"Ask him yourself. You're just jealous that Emerson chose to be with me because he knew you couldn't give him what he needed. You see DI Chandler, you can make all the declarations of love that you want, but in the end if you can't perform, Emerson will always go to someone who will. He already came to me once. What makes you think it won't happen again?"

Without hesitation, Chandler pulled his arm back and gave him a good right hook across the jaw, knocking Dylan to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Get out!"

Dylan wiped the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand as he got up slowly.

"Not bad for a stuffed shirt. But two can play at that game."

Dylan returned the favor by faking a direct punch and instead, giving a swift left uppercut to the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of Chandler as he staggered backward against the table, disturbing the elaborate setup.

"Had enough?"

"Not until you're gone from Kent's life," Chandler replied as he got up slowly. "Don't think that I won't fight for him. And don't ever underestimate me."

"Talk is cheap. Come on, pretty boy. Put up or shut up."

The testosterone levels were soaring high in both men as they were going to settle matters between them the old fashioned way. It was inevitable that it would come down to this.

* * *

Kent frantically sprinted up the stairway to Chandler's hotel room. It seemed like it took forever for the hotel concierge to get someone to let him out of Dylan's room at the other hotel when it had only taken a few minutes, but he didn't have time to spare. Every second counted. He needed to stop Dylan before he got into trouble. Kent couldn't really blame him for feeling the way that he did, but never expected his friend to lose it completely. When he finally reached Chandler's hotel room, Kent was panting heavily. His eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. The front door was wide open and the furniture was tossed aside and turned over as though a tornado had passed through the now empty room. What the hell happened? And where they?

Kent's phone suddenly buzzed with an incoming text message from Dylan. "Why doesn't he just talk to me directly?" Kent asked aloud. He understood why when he read the message.

"Chandler and I are both in jail. Can you bail us out?"

He breathed a sigh a relief as it meant that both Chandler and Dylan were alive; at least for the moment they were.

* * *

Chandler ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he sat in his jail cell. The knuckles on his right hand were bruised while his left eye was swelling slightly. Dylan was sitting in the next cell in slightly worse shape with several bandages taped across his forehead. He had gotten the worst of it. His lip and jaw were swollen and his left hand was bandaged up as well. It looked like they had been in a knock-down, drag-out boxing match for ten rounds. Both men were feeling embarrassed that they had been arrested for disturbing the peace and causing a considerable amount of damage to Chandler's hotel room.

"This is all your fault," Chandler said out loud. "I hope you're happy."

"Hey, you threw the first punch. I was just defending myself," Dylan replied wincing in pain as it hurt to move.

"If you had left when I told you to, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Give me a break, will you? I'm in enough pain as it is without having to listen to your yapping."

"I'm never going to be able to live this one down." Miles and the others were going to have a field day. Not to mention the Commander. His head hurt just thinking about it.

"Yeah. My father's going to have a heart attack when he hears about this. Probably two."

"Let's face it. It's both our faults. Our fighting is what caused us to be in this predicament."

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you."

"That's a first. Maybe I should take a picture of you two to mark this momentous occasion," a familiar voice replied sarcastically.

Chandler and Dylan looked up to find Kent standing in front of them with his arms crossed over each other and looking none too pleased.

"I should let you two idiots stay in here for what you put me through tonight."

"You wouldn't do that, would you Emerson?'

"Don't tempt me. Fortunately, the manager is not going to press charges. I managed to persuade him to keep this out of the press. He agreed as long as you pay for the damages to the room and that you find other accommodations. Since this is your first offense, they're letting you off with a warning and a fine. You each owe me £150."

"All right. You can go now," the police constable replied gruffly as he opened the cell door. "And stay out of trouble."

Kent knew it was a serious situation, but the look of mortification and humiliation on Chandler and Dylan's faces almost made him crack a smile. They looked like two schoolboys who had been sent to the principal's office for discipline. This would teach them a lesson they would not soon forget. It served them right. Dylan was the first to approach Kent, tentatively.

"Em, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I lost my head and acted like an idiot and a jerk."

"Yes, you did. But now's not the time to talk about it. It's been a long night and I'm sure we're all tired and hungry. I think we should call it a night. Don't you agree?" Kent suggested gently.

"Can we talk later?"

"Yes, we can."

Satisfied with Kent's answer, Dylan left the police station none the worse for wear.

"Kent, I was the one that started the fight," Chandler admittedly quietly. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Kent had slept with Dylan. He knew that if he handled the situation wrong, it would mean the end of his chances of ever winning back Kent.

"What in the world did he say to make you go off on him like that?"

"I can't tell you that right now. At least not here."

"Fine. Keep your little secrets. By the way, I took the liberty of getting your things together from your room since the manager kicked you out. That's why it took me so long to get here."

"Looks like my evening just got longer, seeing as I have to look for another place to stay."

"Your accommodations have already been taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to stay with me at Maggie and Andy's place for the time being."

Chandler looked at Kent as though he had lost his mind. "Come again?"

"Let me clarify. You'll be sleeping on the couch. If you're not satisfied with the arrangements, you could always sleep in my bed."

Chandler gulped nervously as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. It was the first time Joseph Chandler ever blushed in his life.

"And then I'll sleep on the couch," Kent added cheekily. Could Kent be any more adorable?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chandler replied uncertainly.

"I wouldn't have bailed you out, if I wasn't. So are you coming or not?"

* * *

"I'm home," Kent called out as they entered Kent's flat.

Andy and Maggie's eyes widened in surprise when they saw Chandler's physical condition.

"What happened to you?" Andy remarked immediately. "You look like hell."

"It's a long story," Chandler replied in embarrassment. "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience."

"Now stop that nonsense. Didn't I say that a friend of Emerson's is a friend of ours? I'll prepare an ice pack for that swollen eye. If we put some ice on it now, maybe it won't bruise. Andy, why don't you get the first aid kit? Take all the time you need."

"Yes, dear," Andy replied recognizing the matchmaking look in his wife's eyes.

"Are you hurt very badly?" Kent asked worriedly when he saw him grimacing in pain as he gingerly settled onto the sofa. Sparring with boxing gloves was one thing. But fighting bare-fisted was quite another.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I'm afraid I lost control when I should have been the voice of reason. It was inexcusable. Well, go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?"

"You have the perfect opportunity to throw it back to my face about not having enough self-control and not acting like a professional. I wasn't sympathetic during the time when Mansell hit you. I don't expect you to be sympathetic to my current state now."

"I suppose I could, but what good would it do? Now, will you please tell me what the hell happened tonight?"

Chandler let out a huge sigh. "Dylan came to my room staking his claim on you as if you were a piece of property. He started spewing some rubbish about me not being good enough for you."

"And that's why you threw the first punch?" Kent asked incredulously.

Chandler lowered his gaze. "It wasn't that. He also said that you spent the night with him after I rejected your confession. He said that you begged him to."

Kent was silent for a moment. "If you're expecting me to apologize, it's not going to happen," he replied softy. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"You shouldn't have to. I haven't forgotten that I was the one that practically forced you into his arms. You have every right to find someone who will make you happy."

"Do you see me differently, now that you know?" Kent challenged him directly. "Do you still want me to come back with you?"

Chandler raised his head as he met Kent's gaze. "Only if you still want to. My feelings haven't changed, Kent. Have you changed yours?"

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt," Maggie replied coming in to the living room with a bag of ice and the first-aid kit. "Emerson, why don't you take care of the DI's wounds, while I heat up dinner for the both of you, hmm?"

She squeezed Kent's arm reassuringly and gave him a wink of encouragement, before heading towards the kitchen.

Kent sat down next to Chandler and started cleaning his bruised knuckles with antiseptic. As he held Chandler's hand in his, he could feel the unspoken attraction between them, bubbling up to the surface again.

"You pulled away, after I kissed you the other night even though you were enjoying it as much as I was. Something must be holding you back."

Kent was silent momentarily as he gathered his thoughts.

"It's not that. You don't look professional," he replied, gingerly placing the ice pack on Chandler's swollen eye before giving a little smile to show that he was joking.

Chandler felt the corners of his mouth turn upward. Was it a wonder that he loved Kent so much?

"Before I tell you my answer, we still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?"

"First of all, I'm glad that you're all right. And secondly, why didn't you answer my text messages? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was going crazy not hearing from you."

"I didn't ignore you on purpose. It's just that I was so preoccupied that I didn't read your message. I was arranging a special dinner for you as a surprise."

"You were? Why?"

"I was going to tell you how much I care for you and how much I want to be with you. And that I'm willing to do anything and everything to show how much I love you."

"What did you say?" Kent asked incredulously. "I must be hearing things."

Chandler put down the ice pack and reached over to bring Kent close to him.

"I said that I love you, Kent. It's taken me a long time to realize it, but I know now, that you were the one I was waiting for. And if I have to fight Dylan to win your heart, I'll gladly do it again and again."

"You're just getting carried away with the moment," Kent replied hastily as he pulled away from him. "You told me that you couldn't return my feelings."

"That was when I was still confused. I was doing what I thought was in your best interest. But it wasn't until you were gone that I realized how much I needed you and wanted to be with you. Am I not allowed to make a mistake in judgment or have a change of heart? Are you going to punish me for the rest of my life because of that?"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Then enlighten me. What's it going to take to convince you that my feelings for you are genuine?"

Kent turned to him again and replied vehemently, "I don't want you to say that you love me because you're afraid of losing me to someone else. I want you to love me because you feel the same way I do and because you want to be with me. I won't allow you to love me out of a sense of obligation."

Chandler reached up to frame Kent's face in his hands, forcing him to look into Chandler's eyes. "Loving you isn't an obligation. It's a privilege and an honor. Kent, I love you because you're always there for me even when I don't deserve your devotion. I love you because your soul shines as bright as the sun. And I love you because you keep giving me new reasons to. There's no one else who can make me feel the way that I do whenever I'm with you. How could I not love you?"

Kent's eyes began to shimmer with glistening tears. He hated being so emotionally weak sometimes, but he couldn't stop tears of joy that trickled down his pale cheeks.

Chandler brushed away the tears from his eyes with his thumbs. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I can't help it. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words."

"Does this mean that your feelings for me haven't changed? Does this mean that you still love me, Kent?"

Kent leaned over and kissed Chandler deeply and longingly, letting his actions speak for themselves.

"I never stopped," he replied softly.

"I'm giving you fair warning, Kent. It's not going to easy being in a relationship with me. I can't be like Dylan. I'm not good at being romantic, and I don't know if I can whisper sweet nothings into your ear or show you affection all of the time. But I promise you that I'll try, Kent. I'll try with everything that is in me to show how much you mean to me."

"I never wanted you to be like Dylan. I fell in love with Joseph Chandler. I don't need flowers or romantic speeches. I don't need to be wined and dined at fancy restaurants. And I don't need to be showered with expensive gifts. All I need is you."

"Kent…" Chandler replied, overcome with emotion as he took Kent's hand in his and held it against his cheek. "I'm afraid that I have a confession to make. The real reason I hit Dylan was because he was needling me about not being able to satisfy your physical needs. He said that if I couldn't perform, you would run to someone who could fulfill your needs, like you did with him earlier. I want you to know that I would understand if you didn't want to be with me because of that. I don't know when I'll be ready to…to…"

Kent moved his hand away and placed his fingers against Chandler's lips to silence him.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be there, waiting with open arms."

Chandler pulled Kent against him again and winced in pain as Kent squeezed hard when he wrapped his arms around Chandler's battered body.

They both looked at each other in concern, and then paused before breaking out in laughter.

"I can't believe that you and Dylan actually fought over me."

"Why not? Do you have any idea how desirable you are?"

Kent's cheeks turned pink. "I never felt desirable."

"Well, you are. For all of Dylan's faults, he really does care about you."

Kent sighed heavily. "I know. That's probably why he snapped. I was with him earlier, before he went to your hotel room to have it out. I told him that there could never be anything between us because my heart would always belong to you."

"Are you really sure about this, Kent?" Chandler asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure. You're the one I want to be with and no one else. I love you. I always have. And I always will."

Chandler smiled in relief. He leaned forward as Kent did the same.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think that you two would never get your act together," Maggie replied in relief as she leaned against the doorjamb, smiling at them unabashedly.

Kent and Chandler backed away in embarrassment while smiling shyly at each other as their "fairy godmother" looked on in satisfaction.

* * *

"Dylan? Do you have any idea what time it is? Kent replied in surprise as he opened the door the next morning to find his friend on the other side after knocking insistently. He quickly went out in the corridor and closed the door behind him, so that they wouldn't disturb the still sleeping inhabitants inside the flat. "Is anything wrong? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Other than a few bumps and bruises, I'm fine. I'm suffering more from a bruised ego more than anything. That stint in jail was the wake up call I needed. Speaking of that, here's the money I owe you for bailing me out," he replied, handing him an envelope with several bills in it.

"You didn't have to come over here so early in the morning just to give me this. There's no rush."

"Unfortunately, there is. I'm catching the next flight to Los Angeles. I have just enough time to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? As in, forever?" Kent asked sadly.

"Hopefully not forever," he replied smiling at him. "As much as I would like to stay, I know when to give up and I know when I've been beaten. You were right when you said that I was used to getting my way. I hated losing you to Chandler and I couldn't take it. That's why I went out of control and acted like a jackass. I really am sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"It's not going to be the same without you. At least we'll always have Lancashire hotpot, right?"

Kent looked up at him with sad eyes, which prompted Dylan to reach over and touch his cheek softly.

"Hey, don't worry about me, ok? Didn't I say that I was always a little too late?"

"Dylan, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I've overstayed my welcome long enough. I hope you'll be happy Emerson. I won't say that the best man won, though."

That made Kent break into a smile. "That's what I like to see," Dylan replied softly. "I'm really going to miss you, Bright Eyes."

Kent leaned over to press a soft kiss against the other man's non-injured cheek. "Goodbye, Dylan."

Dylan smiled confidently and turned to leave. As Kent's eyes followed after him, he felt a pain in his heart that he couldn't describe. He suddenly felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Chandler behind him, looking on in concern. Without hesitation, Kent went into his arms and buried his face against Chandler's chest. Chandler wrapped his arms around him and didn't say a word. Just his being there was enough for Kent.

_To Be Continued_

_Posted: 23May2014_

* * *

_A/N: Waaah! Totally emo now as the end is almost near ;_;_

_I'm also feeling this way because I wish this could have happened in the story line. Thank goodness for fanfiction._


	12. Coming Home

Another one, so soon? Yeah, I wanted to finish this before taking my break, so lucky you :)

_Recap: Chandler convinces Kent to give him another chance as they confess their feelings to one another. Kent says goodbye to Dylan._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Whitechapel.

**More Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Coming Home**

"So that's the plan. I'll wrap up things here and drop off my Vespa at my old flat on Friday. Then you'll pick me up on Saturday and we'll come back to Leeds so that we can move the bulk of my belongings to London."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay longer?" Chandler asked uncertainly as he was about to leave.

"They need you back in Whitechapel. You've been gone long enough and I'm sure DS Miles would appreciate it." Kent reached up to cradle Chandler's cheek in one hand. "Don't worry. I won't run away again."

"You always know what I'm thinking even before I do," he replied softly, covering Kent's hand with his own. "I'll be counting the days until you come back home for good."

"So will I. You still owe me the money for bailing you out of jail," Kent quipped jokingly.

Chandler laughed before kissing Kent soundly. The feeling would have to last until they could be reunited once again.

* * *

"I think that's about it. I've got everything packed," Kent replied coming down with the last of his belongs. "Where's Molly? I wanted to say goodbye to her."

"Molly refuses to come down," Andy replied uneasily. "She's having a hard time with you leaving."

"I'd better go talk to her."

Kent knocked softly on the open door and opened it to find the little girl on her bed, hugging her stuffed bear in her arms with her grandmother's arms around her.

"Can I come in?"

Molly looked up and nodded affirmatively. Maggie left them alone as Kent came in and sat next to the little girl.

"I'm leaving now. Don't I get a goodbye?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, making Kent's heart clench in pain. "I don't want to say goodbye. And I don't want you go away. Don't you like me anymore?"

"Of course I like you. I love you, Molly. But I have to go back where I belong. I have to go home. Tell you what. You can call me anytime. And I'll come back and visit. I promise."

"No you won't. You'll go away and never come back."

"Hey, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

The little girl looked down as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands, shaking her head back and forth.

"Listen to me. You're going to grow up and have lots of friends. You'll experience new and exciting things. Then if you're lucky, maybe you'll find someone who likes you and makes you feel like you're on top of the world. I know that it's hard right now, but it will get easier with time. Before you know it, you won't even miss me anymore. As much as I would like to stay here, it's time for me to leave. My family misses me just as much as you do."

"You promise to come back and visit?" she asked uncertainly.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," he replied hooking his finger through hers, sealing the pact between them.

Molly reached under the bed to pull out a rolled up sheet of white construction paper with a ribbon tied around it. "This is for you in case you forget me."

Kent untied the ribbon and did everything in his power not to lose his composure. She had given him the drawing she made earlier of the whole family, which included himself. He pulled the little girl into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried. I'm going to miss you so much, Munchkin. Hey, do you want to know a secret?"

"What secret?"

He bent low to whisper something into her ear. Molly's eyes lit up with excitement as Kent nodded his head affirmatively. Her joy was infectious as it brought a smile to his face. After all, how many fairy tales came true?

* * *

"It's time to go," Chandler called out to Kent softly, after they loaded the last box into his car.

Kent nodded as he turned to say goodbye to his second family. "I didn't think this day would come so soon. Saying thank you just doesn't seem enough."

"Now don't get all sentimental on us, Emerson. It's all I'm doing not to break down completely," Maggie replied in a tremulous voice as she hugged him and kissed his cheek fondly. She then turned her attention to Chandler. "We're leaving Emerson in your hands, DI Chandler. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Chandler smiled and nodded his head. "I won't let him out of my sight."

"Thank you. For everything," Kent said with heartfelt gratitude to his friends.

"Take care, son," Andy replied shaking his hand before giving him a big bear hug.

Kent bent down to give Molly one last hug. "You look after Grandma and Grandpa, okay?"

The little girl nodded and smiled. "I promise."

Max whined as he sensed that something was wrong. Kent reached over to rub the dog's head. "I'm counting on you to watch over everyone as well, Max."

The dog barked in response and licked Kent's face in farewell.

"Goodbye everyone."

Andy, Maggie, and Molly waved until Chandler's car disappeared off into the distance.

"I'm going to miss him so much," Maggie said, wiping at her eyes. Andy put a comforting arm around his wife.

"Yeah. Me too," he replied, feeling a little misty-eyed as well.

"Don't worry. Emerson has the Prince with him," Molly replied confidently. "He's going to live happily ever after. Just like in my story."

* * *

"Hey, look who's here? The Prodigal Son returns!" Miles announced loudly, as Kent stepped into the incident room for the first time since he came back from Leeds. The entire room echoed a cheer of approval and gave a round of applause, welcoming Kent back.

"This is so embarrassing," Kent replied, feeling uncomfortable at receiving so much attention. "Thank you everyone. It's good to be back."

Mansell gave him a gentle headlock and mussed up his hair playfully. "Just couldn't stay away from us, right Kent?"

"Yeah. Something like that," he replied, extracting himself from his clutches.

"The team wasn't the same without you, Emerson," Riley said as gave Kent a hug.

"Joe did everything possible to look for you while you were gone," Buchan added. "I don't know how many times I came in the morning and he was already in his office going over all the information we gathered. I don't think he even went home some nights."

"The boss did that for me?"

"He sure did. He wasn't going to stop until he found you."

"Well Kent, now that you're back, you may as well get up to speed. Here are the case files we're working on," Miles said dropping a stack of folders on his desk with a loud thud. "Get caught up as soon as possible."

"And we're going to need background information on each one of them. You'll take care of it, won't you?" Riley asked as she added more folders on top of the stack that Miles just added.

"I could use some help with my stuff as well when you're done with that." Mansell chimed in.

Kent sighed as Mansell, Riley, Buchan and Miles left him alone while they headed towards the door leaving him with all the dirty work. "Welcome back, Kent, indeed," he muttered under his breath as he plopped down in his chair. Some things never change. But it was okay. He was back to being a detective constable again. And he couldn't be happier.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted a few moments later, causing him to jump back in in alarm. Riley came in with a huge cake while Mansell and Miles carried of tub of chilled champagne. Buchan came in behind them rolling a cart with an entire assortment of hors d'oeuvres and snacks.

"We got you, Kent. You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless."

"What's this all about?"

"It's a party for you, you silly goose," Riley replied. "What do you think it is?"

"It was all Joe's idea. He wanted to officially welcome you back."

Kent was visibly moved. With everything that happened the past two weeks, and coming back to Whitechapel, it was all finally catching up with him as he was overwhelmed. Kent's eyes wandered over to where Chandler was standing and smiled. Chandler met his eyes and smiled back.

"Here you go, boss," Miles offered, handing Chandler a glass of champagne as he hovered at the door to his office observing the festivities. It was Kent's moment, and Chandler was going to let him soak it all in.

"It was nice of you to spring for the celebration, sir. You really went all out."

"We have a very good reason to celebrate, Miles. And besides, it's good for team building and morale."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, nice job on getting Kent to come back. How did you do it?"

"It wasn't easy. I literally got into a fight over him."

Miles looked at him dubiously. "Fine, don't tell me."

* * *

"Going home yet, boss?" Miles asked at the end of day.

"In a few minutes. By the way, I haven't seen Kent in a while."

"The last I time I saw him he was heading upstairs. Maybe he went up on the roof. I think with the party and everything, it was too much for him so he's probably clearing his head. That boy needs to learn how to stop being so soft."

Chandler smiled at Miles' obvious attempt to sound exasperated. He had always suspected that the detective sergeant had a soft spot for Kent.

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he gets home safely.

"I have no doubt that you will," Miles replied, smiling slyly as he headed home. "Goodnight."

Chandler headed up the stairs up leading to the roof and found Kent standing against the parapet overlooking the city as evening settled in. He walked up to him and slipped his arms around Kent's waist from behind, startling the younger man. Chandler pressed a kiss against his temple as Kent leaned back against him.

"What are you doing up here all alone?"

"I was just thinking, that's all. Everyone tried so hard and went out of their way to look for me. I didn't realize how much they cared about me."

"That's because they took after my lead. Things just weren't the same without you."

"I'm starting to believe it. By the way, thank you for the party. It was a wonderful surprise."

"Since we never got a chance to have the surprise dinner I had planned, I wanted to make it up to you."

"I told you that it wasn't necessary."

"It's my prerogative to spoil you. You should take advantage of it."

"I'll have to remember that later on. For someone who says he has difficulty showing affection, you've gotten pretty good at it."

"You make it easy for me," Chandler replied, kissing Kent's cheek affectionately. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

"I'll have to remember THAT later on as well," Kent replied teasingly.

"If you keep saying things like that, I won't be able to hold out for much longer. That could be quite an inconvenience when your desk is only a few meters away from mine."

"I have a confession to make. Back then, I purposely moved my desk so I could be closer to you."

"Since we're making confessions, I never did put in a requisition for your replacement."

"I was wondering why it looked like my desk hadn't been touched. It was probably much easier than breaking in a new DC. You only wanted me back because I did all the dirty work."

"That's not true at all!" Chandler replied vehemently. "You're very important to the team."

"Just kidding."

Kent chuckled as Chandler tightened his embrace in retribution. "That was cruel. It's fortunate that I happen to be in love with you."

"You know something? For the first time since I came to Whitechapel, I feel like I really belong here."

"You always will, as far as I'm concerned. By the way, I have something for you."

Kent turned around, staying within the circle his arms. "What is it?"

Chandler took out a worn piece of folded paper from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to him.

"My resignation letter? You kept it with you all of this time?"

"It was the only thing that kept me going while you were gone. When I was about to give up, I would always read it to give me the push that I needed. Now that I don't need it any longer, I think you should do the honors."

Kent slowly tore up the letter and watched as the bits of paper wafted into the night air and was carried away by the breeze. He felt a sense of freedom and security; not only in regards to his place in Whitechapel, but also in himself and in Chandler's love. Chandler pulled Kent against his chest and gave the younger man a slow and tender kiss, making him melt in his arms.

"Welcome home, Emerson," Chandler replied softly after they parted.

Kent's eyes shone with love and unbridled happiness as he smiled back at him. Their journey together was just beginning.

The End

_Posted: 25May2014_

* * *

_A/N: Sigh, so we come to an ending of another multi-chapter story. Now I can cry ;_; I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I have to admit, that it was a challenge to write my third version of how Kent/Chandler get together. Thank you for reading and for all the lovely comments, your insights, and your encouragement! May you all have happily-ever-after endings as well! :)_

_Cheers,  
__Sweet Babboo_


End file.
